


Pure Mud

by MandalVandal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: this was inspired by a story by "Bella Mater" by RemovingMarbleThe premise of the story is Hermione is adopted by Bellatrix to keep her out of prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies You may find this story irratating for though English is my mother tongue, I am Dyslexic so the grammar may put you off.

Hermione Granger was devastated and grief stricken. Her whole world had been taken away from her in a flash. She was ten years old and one minute she had been happy sitting in the back of the family car, singing traveling songs with her parents on the way to the seaside for their summer holiday, the next she was being cut out of a wrecked car where a lorry had smashed in to them – killing both her parents and she had been in intensive care for a few weeks.

Her Grandmother, her only living relative tried to visit her in hospital as much as possible. Her Grandmother though was very frail herself. It was clear to the social worker that the Grandmother would not be able to look after Hermione, when she was well enough to leave the hospital. With heavy heart the social worker started the processes of putting Hermione into the care system and add her to her caseload. The social worker however, was informed, by her superior that she would be relieved of this case. This was because Hermione came under the jurisdiction of another department.  
The social worker was so overworked and tired, she just went with it and moved on to the next case.

Unbeknownst to the social worker and to Hermione, the department she came under was the ministry of magic! They had been alerted to Hermione’s situation, by thier usual mysterious ways. Hermione would be put into a children’s home for magical children. She would go to the school attached to the children's home. She would no longer be heading for Hogwarts. This was because the state was not prepared to foot the bill for such a school. The school she would now be going to was perfectly fine for a muggle born orphan. The important thing was for Hermione to be trained in her magic so that she did not have accidents an alert the muggles to the existence of the magical world. The school would ensure hermione would become a functioning member of wizarding society. There was always need for people to undertake menial tasks too complex for elves. She would make a splendid clerk when she left school

In preparation for her new life Hermione was transferred to St. Mungos. To her bewilderment it was a very strange hospital. It was there that she discovered all the strange things she was able to do, which had been worrying her parents, were very ordinary in this hospital! Normally she would have worried away at the strangeness and things she did not know about until she had the answers – but she did not have the energy, she cared for very little, not just due to her physical injuries but grief was a big component especially as she now discovered not only had she lost her parents but in this world, her beloved Grandmother was not allowed to visit her. She could visit her once a month when she was better, but that was it. Hermione felt so alone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Narcissia Malfoy had a plan. It was time sensitive. They therefore had to move extremely quickly if she was to get her sister legitimately out of Azkaban.  
She had been worried for a while now that Bellatrix was loosing the fight to keep her sanity – when she was last allowed to see her over six months ago, Bellatrix clearly had problems concentrating on the present, Narcissa fortunately had had the fore site to double the Anti-Dementor potion, designed to help with the resistance to Dementors, what is was not designed for was to longterm exposure – so it would be a case of when rather than if the potion would stop being effective. It was also a very risky busy smuggling it in during visiting time and passing the potion to Bella, but so far it had worked.

That was one reason for the urgency, the other for the plan to work was for it to happen within the next two month whilst Dreadnought Sage was minister of Magic in place they could manipulate her. Corniulus Fudge who would be replacing her, was a different kettle of fish, and more in the pocket of Albus Dumbledore than her realised.

The plan was fairly simple, there was a law that specified, that if any of the noble houses head of house had an heir that was under the age of 18 – then the head of house’s sentence to Azkaban could be temporally commuted to parole, until the heir came of age. As Bella was the eldest Black and therefore its head (Their cousin Sirus was of the cadet branch) she was also through marriage, and now recently widowed the head of house Lestrange she fitted the first part of the loophole, the second part Narcissa had thought impossible to fulfil as her sister had no children and as potential heirs her nephew and grudgingly her Niece had their own parents – and so did not count. Narcissa though had recently discovered, that if Bellatrix were to adopt a child with proven magical ability, as in a potential for Hogwarts, or at Hogwarts then that was considered the same as having given birth. The tricky bit was to get Bella out long enough to adopt a child.

They were hatching a plan. If it could be proven that Bella was contrite of her past deeds. That was of course foolish as Bella was rabid in the following of the Dark Lord. Bella though, just need to give the appearance of contrition. The plan for this. could be achieved, by adopting a muggle born child! One such child, with the right magical ability was available. The child was currently recovering from injuries, that had killed her muggle parents, at St. Mungos. How she was going to sell to her sister to adopt this filthy mudblood, she was not sure, but Narcissa felt it was critical to the long game, for when the child reached 18, they hopefully would have another plan in place to keep Bella out of Azkaban if project Dark Lord went wrong.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dreadnought Sage, the outgoing minister of magic considered the Malfoys request to release Bellatrix Lestrange, head of the house Black out on compassionate leave for 48 hours on the death of her husband to sort out banks, estates, probates and of course the funeral. Minister Sage, was no fool, she knew there was likely to be another agenda here. 

She had been minister for a long time, since the end of the war. She had trod the line of the grey trying to ensure neither side of the war got too much power Post Pottergate. That policy though making things safer for everyone had left her rather isolated and the last few years she realised things were sliding towards favouring Dumbledore and that would be a backlash from the other side, and she would be caught in the middle. So she decided to jump rather than wait to be pushed, but once out of office her enemies would be circling so if she could be owed a few favours all would be to the good, this was one of those, she was aware the Malfoys had been investigating the loophole of being on parole from Azkaban, she was also aware of the interest that they had in Orphan Granger in St. Mungos, and why avowed muggle haters would be interested. More importantly she was also aware of Dumbledore’s interest. He already had control of Potter, he clearly was interested in some reason in this young muggle witch, who based on tests had the potential to be very powerful indeed. 

As much to spite Dumbledore as to have the Malfoys and by proxy the Blacks and Lestranges – owe her – she made things incrediably easy for them – starting with the 48 hours compassionate leave – she also let it be known she knew what they were up to by including passes into St. Mungos. She then sat back and waited to see what happen next.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bellatrix was dumbfounded at how easy it had been for Cissy to procure her temporary release, however she baulked to begin with at her suggestion of adopting a mudblood. 

The child was in no danger from her, despite her reputation she would never ever harm a child, and that was one thing at appalled her about the dark lord that he was prepared to murder children. Even in her rage and grief and torturing the Longbottoms to insanity – though she did not regret it on one level on another for secret private reasons she did, she had ensured that the other death eaters with her did not harm the Longbottom child. 

It was one thing not harming a child regardless of their parentage, it was another to actually raise a filthy mudblood. Could she put aside her principles to be free. Was she selling out to her lord. She was angered by her weakness, but her sensible side for once kicked in. She would be no use to the Dark lord if she stayed much longer in prison, the dementors were getting closer and closer to breaking through, then it would be a matter of time before she lost her sanity. It wuld be for eight years and maybe by then the dark lord would return. She justified to herself that she was doing it for the dark lord.

The minister was clearly choosing sides at long last, a shame she was not staying on, the paper work for the adoption and Bellatrix’s release went through easily with in the 48 hours.

Bellatrix was free, and in possession of an heir. It was time to go and meet this child and take her bac to Castle Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new mother and daughter meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many rthanks to JustAnotherOddFangirl for letting me know which story it was that inspried this one. It is "Bella Mater" by RemovingMarble. It is a lovely tale I hope they finish it one day until then you will have to put with mine anyway here is chapter two.

Hermione was staring blankly at the wall, in a state of grief-induced depression when a woman marched through the doors with wild dark hair and an impatient manner.

‘You Granger?’ she asked 

‘Yes’ replied Hermione.

Hermione wondered what this new adult was going to do? Hermione had been poked and prodded and asked a barrage of questions since she had arrived at this hospital. She felt nothing would phase her now, not that she really cared at this stage! Hermione had lost her parents, and was not even allowed to see the one person left in her life who loved her, her Grandmother. No one seemed to care about her at all! They all had their own agenda and probably this wild looking woman with dreadful teeth was likely to be same.

So she was floored, when the woman said 'well I am your new mother, I have officially adopted you so you are to go home with me. Get dressed and get your things together – I will go and sign the release papers' and with that, she was gone. 

If Hermione cared about these things which she would have ordinarily would have done, she would have sat there and refused instruction until she got answers. However, as already established she did not care any longer, what happened to her, so with some difficulty as she was still recovering from life threatening injuries she started to get dressed. 

The strange woman returned and rolled her eyes at how slowly Hermione was going in getting ready. Then the woman came over and started helping her quite gently at odds to her previous behaviour. Thought the woman never once looked at her properly. 

When Hermione was at last ready, the woman picked up her things for her and strode out of the door. Hermione tried to keep up but to no avail and soon lost sight of her. Hermione ended up in a corridor that was extremely busy and ended up being accidently hit and pushed a few times and the final straw for Hermione, was being shoved into a wall. It knocked the wind out of her. She decided she could take no more so she just slithered down the wall to sit on the floor and then curled up to make herself as small as possible. 

That was how the woman found Hermione five minutes later sobbing to herself.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bellatrix had steeled herself to meet the child. Bellatrix knew she had to try to make this work. This was certainly preferable to the Dementors, however when she entered the child’s room she tried to look at her as little as possible so that her disgust for the child’s mudblood would not manifest through. This was important, as Bellatrix knew she was on probation with this. Not officially but she knew Dumbledore and his cronies would delight in getting her chucked back into Azkaban.

Bellatrix was aware she had been brusque with the child when first introducing herself. As she made her way to the nurses station to sign the release forms Bellatrix wondered at what type of child Cissy had saddled her with? The child appeared simple and yet Cissy had reassured her that the child had good intellect and excellent magic potential. Was her sister lying? Were the test results doctored? Whatever, it was too late she was saddled with the child. She had not listened to the nurses Intel on the child. Bellatrix would read the notes later, she just wanted to get out of here! Bellatrix was uncomfortably aware that many of her victims had ended up here. Even worse, some were still here, Longbottoms for example, were still in the psychiatric wing. Bellatrix refused to acknowledge that perhaps her uncomfortableness was guilt. 

When Bellatrix got back to the child’s room and saw the child was nowhere ready she was about yell at her when she realised the child was doing her best but her injuries where obviously still causing her problems and needed her help. Bellatrix shut out the inner voice screaming that this was a mudblood and concentrated on the fact it was a child. By doing that her kind, side came out and she gently helped the child.

It did not last for long! Bellatrix’s impatience to get out of St. Mungos with her ward was overrode her moment of kindness. Bellatrix grabbed the child's meagre belongings and strode off to the hospitals floo network, not checking as to whether the child was keeping up or not. As Bellatrix strode down the corridor, she tried to make conversation with the child. There was no reply! Bellatrix sighed and looked down at the child. The child was not there! Bellatrix looked behind still no sign. Damn she had forgotten in her hurry to get out of here that the child was still very fragile physically, her enemies would love it that she couldn’t even manage to get her ward safely home. Fortunately, she had had the forethought on putting a tracking charm on the child when she first met her due to her paranoia. 

For once, this paranoia was paying dividends, as she was able to find the child quickly. Bellatrix’s heart sank when she saw the crying child. Everything had clearly been too much so Bellatrix was going to have to touch the child if they were to get home. Bellatrix bent down, scooped the child into her arms, and walked back to the floo network glaring at anyone who dared to look their way. The child seemed to be oblivious to what was happening. The trauma of it all had finally caught up with her. 

The sooner Bellatrix got her home and the elves could help the better. 

She would have warned the child about the effects of traveling by floo but felt she was too far gone in misery. One of the few times in their relationship did Bellatrix get it right!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first day.

Hermione awoke to the sound of curtains being drawn back. 

Hermione did not remember much of yesterday. She remembered being found by the woman, she was not sure how she got here though. It was a blur. One minute they were in the hospital, the next in the austere house with televisions instead of paintings or were they actually paintings that moved. There was a flicker of the real Hermione all curiosity and wanting to know things. 

She had been introduced to three funny little creatures who the woman referred to by their names and they seemed to be the house staff. The woman gave Hermione over to these creatures care- what were their names. Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail…? She thought it was something like that. There were three of them but could she remember their names; or what type of creature they were; she had seen some at the hospital as well but know had ever explained what they were or explained anything really. They had instructions to bathe and put Hermione to bed, though the woman referred to her as the mudblood child – whatever that was. She was given something to help her sleep and the next thing she knew it was morning.

It was one of those little creatures, who after opening the curtains was coming over to Hermione with a tray of food. Hermione realised she was very hungry. This was a surprise, as she had had no appetite for days in fact food had been making her feel sick. She struggled to sit up. The creature spoke. 

‘Did young miss sleep well? Mistress thought you needed lots of sleep after a very hard day yesterday. Would young miss like breakfast? Flipsy has been instructed bys the mistress to look after young Miss.’ 

'Thank you Flipsy that is kind and I find I am actually quite hungry – but you did not have to bring it up.'

‘Oh no young miss, I have strict instructions from the Mistress, you are not well enough yet, yous have to stay in bed and can only gets out to use the bathroom.’

‘But I want to get up –please Flipsy’

‘Wes have to dos what the Mistress says young miss, ifs you get up Flipsy will bees in trouble and Flipsy does not wants that…’

‘Okay I will obey er the Mistress – and my name is Hermione please call me that’ 

‘Yes, Miss Hermione is you ready for your breakfast now.’

‘It’s just Hermione’

‘Oh nos miss Hermione you are heir to mistress and must be treated as such’

Hermione did not have the strength to argue, as she would have done before the crash her parents always said she could argue a camel out of his hump.  
Hermione did though, with a flicker of her natural curiosity ask of Flipsy 

‘I hope I don’t not offend Flipsey but what type of creature are you I have not had the honour of meeting your kind’

‘That’s is quiets all right Miss Hermione, Mistress explained to us yous a mudblood, and that lots of things will be strange to yous and wes to be very patient and explains – Is be a house elf – a very high honour especially serving such an ancient and noble family as Black those I suppose as Mistress was married it is Black – Lestrange’

‘Is that her name, The Mistress’s name Black – Lestrange’. 

‘Yes Miss Hermione, and now your name too now that Mistress Bellatrix has adopted you.’

Flipsy asked permission to go as she had other jobs Mistress wanted doing. Hermione felt uncomfortable in having another intelligent being asking permission of her so she readily agreed even though she had not wanted to be left alone. 

Hermione ate her breakfast mulling over a few things – 

What was a Mudblood? She had heard it several times at the hospital usual in reference to herself; Bellatrix had also used it twice. Instinct and the sound of it made Hermione think it was not very nice thing to call someone but then again Flipsy was nice and they had called her a Mudblood – maybe it was not a bad name. Everything in the wizarding world was so strange nothing would surprise her or so she thought.

At last she had found out the woman’s name. It was Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Hermione had also registered correctly that Bellatrix had adopted her. She had also already changed Hermione’s surname, whether she wanted it or not. The loss of her surname was added to her sense of helplessness. Hermione had lost control of her life. She had no say in anything. She missed her parents so much. She had not been even been able to go to their funeral as she had been too ill – Hermione began to cry.

She was crying so hard she did not see Bellatrix come in to the room and then go straight back out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix got up later than she intended to. The truth be told she had only been out of Azkaban for a week and was still very fragile and weak. This was despite all the potions she had been taking. She still needed plenty of rest. It did not help that every night she woke up in terror having nightmares about the Dementors.

Bellatrix hoped because of her own need for recuperation that the child did not feel neglected by only being looked after house elves. Bellatrix then got cross with herself. What did it matter if the little Mudblood felt neglected or not. She should be honoured to be adopted into the ancient and noble house of Black, no matter how temporarily. 

That said Bellatrix still found herself later in the morning going into see the child to check she was okay. When she entered however the child was crying. Bellatrix turned straight around and left. Bellatrix could never cope with someone crying, she was always next to useless whenever younger sisters cried, and she usually fled as she was doing now. 

Bellatrix however, did summon Flipsy to take a calming draught to the child and to stay with her until lunchtime.

Duty done Bellatrix went into her study and began to read her mail over coffee that Molby had brought her.  
Bellatrix started swearing over a piece of mail the ministry had sent her over the education of the child.

Bellatrix had hoped that she could ship the 10 year old off to a swanky prep school pre Hogwarts or even better to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for her whole school career, as they took children earlier then Bellatrix would hardly see her.

It transpired the ministry had thought of that and she had not noticed in the terms of adopting the child that her year pre Hogwarts Bellatrix was expected to home school her with the idea of her settling in as Bella’s heir more effectively. She was expected to do the bulk of the teaching but could have help from one of her sisters or from a ministry approved teacher. Failure to do this would see a revoke of her adoption of the child, which would then mean a return to Azkaban.

She was not happy about this at all and decided to go and vent it at Cissy and insist she help with the child’s education.

She left Malfoy Manor fuming. Not only did Cissy refuse to help, but she also made it clear the child would not be welcome at the manor either. It was her bloody idea and she was the one who had saddled her with the mudblood. Bellatrix’s temper was off the scale – she wanted to kill or destroy something but as that would also get her in trouble She had to suffice by going to the end of the park at Castle Black and scream.

Bellatrix then considered her other two options, a ministry spy in her house or making amends with her blood traitor sister, Andromeda. 

Neither were palatable, Bellatrix returned to the castle and sat in her study pondering her options.

She was so deep in thought she did not see the figure of Hermione sneak past the open door of the study or hear the front door open and close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns more about her new mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaankyou so much guys for the Kudos and comments this means so much. I appreciate so much as I know it is a struggle reading my story due to the eccentric Grammar, spelling and punctation. I do not even have the excuse of English not being my first Language. It is! I am however dyslexic so it is tough but I should spend more time checking but I want to get everything down whilst it is in my head - and when I am excited as well as rambling I write the story too quickly, so please forgive I will try and improve but hope you can still enjoy the story despite the bad sentence structure.

Hermione had been crying up a storm when Flipsy turned up with another potion and concern. 

‘Mistress says you have to havs this as cryings is bad for someone so ill. Flipsy also dids wrong by leaving you ons your own I is sorry’

Hermione stopped crying in surprise at the news that Bellatrix was aware she was crying. She meekly took the potion, which did seem to calm her racing brain.

Flipsy was chattering away to her. Hermione now she had company found that she did not want it but could not bring herself to ask the sweet little creature to go away.   
Having been calmed down though also helped conversely with her lethargy. Hermione’s natural inquisitiveness was finally re-kicking in. 

Who was the woman who had adopted her? Hermione knew her name, but other than that, she knew next to nothing about her? Had her Granny approved this? Why, was she not allowed, to see her Granny? Who was controlling her life? She needed to see her Granny to talk through what was happening. They said she was not strong enough not to get out of bed. Was that the truth though?

At Lunchtime the biggest elf, who was called Conroy arrived with a tray of food.

’ I have brought you your lunch Mudblood child’ said the Elf. 

This Elf had a sour dissipation the complete opposite to Flipsy, which made Hermione, consider that Mudblood was as it sounded a type of insult, though as to what type she did not know.

After lunch, Flipsy informed her that the Mistress had given instructions for Hermione to take her medicines and then have a nap. Hermione did not want to have a nap. She was not tired! She wanted answers. She begged Flipsy for something to read that would help her understand this wizarding world.   
Flipsy considered this, Mistress had also given instructions in helping Miss Hermione in understanding the wizarding world. Therefore, she produced some old copies of the daily prophet.

‘Miss will remember to take her medicine and have nap yes?’

‘Of course Flipsy’, Hermione said distractedly. She was captivated with the way the photographs moved. Hermione did not notice Flipsy pop out to try to complete her chores again.

Hermione had a reading age way beyond her ten years. She also had an extremely high IQ. This meant from her reading of the newspaper she was able to begin to build up a view of the world she was now in- though a lot of it still did not make sense.

Hermione then saw an article that worried her and made her determined to go and see her Granny. On the front page of the Prophet there was her adoptive Mother and a piece about how she had been released from prison on licence. The article was asking ‘was it right that such a notorious Death eater be released at all let alone under such light conditions’.

What was a Death eater, it did not sound very nice, sounded like some gang. What had Bellatrix done, that had constituted her being in prison, and for 10 years? Why was this woman allowed to adopt her? So many whys she needed advice, she needed her Granny, she trusted her Granny.

Hermione made a decision she was going to go and see her Granny, regardless of what anyone said. She gingerly got out of bed and went to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She hoped there would be some outdoor clothing in there that she might be able to use. Her luck was in, not only were there clothes, they were obviously meant for her as they were in her size, though not her taste and not a pair of jeans in sight. This was yet another example of not been asked something. Her grief and trauma was now beginning to manifest itself into anger. 

She pulled a skirt over her nightdress. The top of her Nightdress looked like a blouse so she just grabbed a jumper in case it got colder but being August, it should be okay. She put on some shoes amazed at the perfect fit.

She opened her bedroom door and peered out. There was no one about. She crept on to the landing not sure which direction would be the stairs. There were large windows at either end of the landing, making it light and airy. She went to the end of the landing one way but there seemed to be nothing but doors. She retraced her step and then continued in the opposite direction. At the end of the landing she sighed with relief. There was a rather large staircase. She descended hugging the wall as much as possible aware that the portraits seemed to be watching her. Some with distain, some with curiosity and few even smiled at her. The wizarding world might be confusing but it was certainly cool.

She spotted the large front door in front of her but all the doors of the rooms downstairs were open and from one of them she could hear Bellatrix muttering to herself. She sidled past that room and hoped she did not bump into any of the elves.

She opened the door as quietly as she could which was a bit problematic as it was very heavy for a ten year old. She had the same problem closing it behind her.  
Once outside she looked around firstly at awe at the building, she had come out of – it was a castle! Okay a small one but none the less a castle! She then walked down grand stone steps on to the gravel drive. Trying not to make too much noise she made her way down it trying to keep to the tree lined edge until she reached the gates at the end. The gates were locked! There was a lodge house next to it and clearly, someone was in there, as there was smoke coming from the chimney. Even if Hermione felt up to it, she would be spotted climbing over the gates. Hermione then with relief noticed a side gate the other side of the lodge. She slunk through it onto the road beyond. Well more accurately a lane with high hedges. Hermione needed to find a cross roads with hopefully a road sign to give a clue as to where the heck she was! Again she just went with instinct, but the this time the instinct paid dividends because she found herself at a junction with a more major road, a B road with a sign to a small town she recognised from pouring over road atlases of the UK when she was doing her Brownie Map reading badge

Hermione was a little shocked by the fact she was in Scotland! How did she get from her road accident in Cornwall to the Children’s hospital in Bristol, to the other hospital she thinks was near London to here in Scotland? Traveling was another mystery of the wizarding world to unravel, if she did decide to return to it.  
Hermione hoped that the town was on a train line. Not that she had any money but she hoped the conductor would let her get to her destination and her Granny settle the bill.

The town was 8 miles away but she could do it. Even if it meant digging deep and using further reserves of her courage.  
Hermione set off for the town. The clouds were turning grey and threatening. Typical British summer skies. It was however still dry. The midges however were out in full force.

The first few miles Hermione kept nervously looking behind her, to check no one was after her. By the third mile though, she was too tired to do anything more than to keep her eyes fixed before her. The heavens then opened, and it rained with such ferocity. Hermione struggled on miserably for an hour. She then ran completely out of energy. She sat down by the side of the road, huddled against a wall soaked to the skin, shivering with cold and devoid of energy. She hoped it would stop raining soon and that she would get some energy back.

Hermione was not sure how long she had been there drifting into an uneasy doze, getting wetter and colder by the minute, when there was an almighty crack and suddenly before her was Bellatrix, looking extremely angry, she might have said something but Hermione did not know what for at that point she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix had a plan, she did not know why she had not thought about it before. Probably because she had not had time to think since leaving prison and becoming a mother. This would be the long game for sure. It would however be worth the suffering of her beliefs if it meant that on her Lords return she was free and operating from within society. 

Bellatrix had, had a, ‘ Duh!’ Moment well Bellatrix’s version of such. 

She suddenly realised that she was now the head of the house of Black. This meant that if she reconciled with her disgusting Mudblood loving sister, as the Blacks were an ancient and noble family, she would then have some control over her sister and a say in her half- blood niece’s future! Who according to Cissy was drifting towards being in Dumbledore’s pocket. That would put a spanner in his plans. The other positive would be, from the outside it would look as though Bellatrix was further redeeming herself by accepting her other Mudblood connections. A further failsafe on staying out of prison if plan A went wrong. 

Bellatrix just hoped that her lord would understand why she was associating herself with all this filth.

It was decided! Bellatrix would contact Andromeda about helping her teach the Muddy child. Then take it from there. Furthermore, thinking about it, as Cissy had married into a house Junior to the Black’s, so she could order Cissy to help as well. Win, win from Bellatrix’s point of view. 

No time like the present to put the plan into action so she wrote a conciliatory letter to Andromeda asking for her help and pleading her to join the family, playing to Andromeda’s vanity. She would wait a few days to tackle Cissy, maybe with Andromeda in tandem, if all went well. Bellatrix cackled to herself, she still had it.  
Bellatrix’s stomach rumbled, she looked at the time, she had not realised how late it was. Time for Dinner. It was also time to have a proper talk with the Muddy child, maybe over Dinner would be less threatening. She summoned Molby. Dinner will be served in the Mudblood child’s room, make it so Molby.  
Bellatrix then made her way up to the Child’s room where she found Molby in a state. The Child was not there!

Bellatrix summoned Flipsy.

‘I thought I gave you the job to care for the Mudblood child, where is she Flipsy!’

‘Flipsy did not know, Flipsy has failed her mistress, Flipsy asks permission to punish herself’

‘Yes, go ahead’ replied Bellatrix 

Flipsy began to bash her head against the wall

‘Molby,’ said Bellatrix ‘make sure she does not go too far with punishing herself, I want her to still be able to fulfil her chores, I don’t want her to be so far gone that I have to get rid of her’

‘Yes Mistress, Molby unlike Flipsy will not fail her Mistress’

Bellatrix nodded and swept out of the room,

She was so angry with the child, and she now had to go after her in this filthy weather, which was so not broom weather. She hoped she had the strength to apparate she had not done it since being released, she had been able to rely on the Floo system. Bellatrix was so glad she had had the foresight to put the locator charm on the child as soon as she met her. It was proving to be vital as she appeared to keep losing her property!

She located and then apparated to the child, she was going to so punish the her!

When Bellatrix appeared in front of the child, she yelled at her

‘What do you think you were playing at Muddy, do you realise…’ 

Bellatrix realised the child had passed out. Muddy had overdone it, she was absolutely soaked through if Bellatrix did not get her back quickly, the child could catch pneumonia, and that could have serious consequences as the child was only just recovering from life threatening injuries. What was Muddy thinking. Bellatrix had tried to make everything as calm and peaceful as possible, maybe she had left the talk off too long, she should have done it this morning instead of running away from the crying.

Bellatrix gently scooped up child, this was becoming a habit, and apparated back to the castle, thankfully not splinching, but Bellatrix was exhausted, she definitely would not be able to do that for a few days. She ordered Conroy to run a hot bath, and for Molby to bring her the medicine box. She then ordered a grateful though very bruised Flipsy to make some chicken soup.

Bellatrix bathed and put Muddy to bed herself, dosing the child with healing potions. The child came around long enough to be fed the chicken soup before falling asleep. Bellatrix then changed out of her own wet clothes, finished off the soup and stayed near the child all night.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hermione woke again to the sounds of curtains being opened, it was different this morning as there was Bellatrix asleep in a very uncomfortable chair. Asleep she did not look as scary.

Hermione pulled herself up to sitting position in bed, boy did she feel weak. 

‘You should rest some more’ Said Bellatrix Making Hermione Jump.

Bellatrix’s eyes were now open and looking at Hermione as though she was some puzzle to solve. 

‘As you are awake, we shall have Breakfast and then it is time to have a proper talk. I was going to do that last night, but someone decided they needed a walk in the pouring rain, despite being very ill! They disobeyed their Mother’s instructions. If that happens again Muddy, you will be punished! Disobedience has consequences. This time I will give you a pass okay? 

Hermione opened her mouth to speak

‘Ah, ah, ah no breakfast first, talking after’ tutted Bellatrix ‘Flipsy you can bring Breakfast over now!’

Flipsy complied – setting a tray of food down on a table that had suddenly appeared between Bellatrix’s chair and Hermione’s bed.

Hermione gasped when she saw Flipsy’s bruised face and went to say something but again Bellatrix got in first.

‘Every action has consequences Muddy, now eat your breakfast.’

Though Hermione had a million questions going through her head, she decided it would be best to comply.

Finally, breakfast was over. Bellatrix was right, she had needed to eat first, before a serious conversation. She was not sure whether she should say something first, then decided she better let Bellatrix go first. Instinct kicking in that things would go better for her if she let Bellatrix dictate the direction of the talk. Now was not the time to demand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition time

Hermione waited not very patiently she maybe super bright, but she still was only 10. 

‘So’ drawled Bellatrix ‘lets start with a little about me Muddy – I hear you probably freaked out a little because you saw in the newspaper, if it can be called that, that I was in prison.’

Hermione nodded

‘Well just over 10 years ago there was a war, I was on the side that lost, so I was put in prison. I was a political prisoner. I have now been released, and on my release, I wanted to raise an heir. Especially as I am head of two very important houses in the wizarding world, the house Black, the one I was born into and House Lestrange, my husbands who along with my brother -in- law sadly died in prison. Due to what was done to me in prison I am unable to have children. Though both my sisters have a child, I wanted to raise a child myself. I was going to adopt a younger child, but when I heard of your plight, I felt you would be right for me. I hope that reassures you, that I will not be murdering you in your bed.

When you are out and about you will hear things about me, some of it pretty close to the truth but most will be a twisted version to suit the winning side.’

With that Bellatrix gave Hermione a smile showing her awful rotted teeth. Hermione hid her wince, as daughter of two dentists, teeth were very important to her.

‘So’ continued Bellatrix, ‘why don’ you tell me why you ran off yesterday, and tell the truth not what you think I want to hear Muddy’

‘It’s Hermione’ whispered Hermione bravely

Bellatrix smiled again ‘I know but I like calling you Muddy, one day soon you will realise why and thank me.’

That made Hermione cross and therefore brave, and she poured out to Bellatrix about how she did not feel in control, everything was taken away from her, even her name, She missed her parents, and her Granny, and she could not see why she could not have stayed with her granny and she was going to see her for advice and Hermione eventually ran out of steam.

She was amazed that Bellatrix did not stop her or yell at her or anything but seemed to nod thoughtfully as if she understood.

‘Okay Muddy, here’s the deal. You are so stuffed with magical talent, even if your parents had been alive you would have at the age of 11 been sent to a school for magic and been introduced to this world, so you have just arrived a year earlier, which is a good thing for you. According to your notes, which I can show you if you do not believe me it was deemed your Granny is too frail to look after you. How about though when you are well enough I promise to take you to see her and then she can also meet me, and we can set up something so you can stay in contact and perhaps visit her for important holidays like Christmas – how does that sound?’

Hermione nodded at that.

‘However’, said Bellatrix sternly ‘if you disobey me again and you get out of bed when you have instructions the deal will be off, consequences’

Hermione agreed.

‘Okay so we have dealt with the past let me tell you what your life will be like from now on. So we can get to know each other this next year you will be home schooled before you go to boarding school, to a place called Hogwarts. Your lessons will follow both that of Your muggle school and that of a prep school here in the wizarding world, with some added extras. I have written to my sisters to see if they will help. My sisters are Andromeda who I have not spoken to for a while, but she would be very helpful, as she married a Mudblood like you, and my sister Narcissa who will also help, she has a son about your age, guess you will be cousins.   
Your name officially and Legally will be Hermione Jean Black-Lestrange. We will however just use Black for every day, as I consider the use of double barrel very vulgar. Okay Muddy?

Hermione nodded, as she knew she did not have much say in this, but she was happy because she had been promised to be taken to see her Granny as soon as she was well.

There was one question though she had to ask

‘What will I call you?’

‘Well’ said Bellatrix ‘you will refer to me as mother in company, I would prefer that you use that the whole time, but as your loss is raw I will not insist as yet so you can call me Bellatrix when we are alone until you are ready.’

Hermione nodded it sounded reasonable.

‘Okay I need some rest and I think after yesterday I think you should stay in bed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you may get up for a few hours, then we will take from there. I have assigned Flipsy as your personal Elf, but the other two also have strict instructions to serve you.’

Hermione blanched at that

Bellatrix noticed that. 

‘When you have been in this word a bit longer you will understand the order of things, until then you will just have to ride through anything that makes you feel uncomfortable Muddy – can you do that?’

Hermione nodded thinking all the time of how she could avoid where possible asking for things from the elves.

‘Okay well I am off anything else to ask before I go.’

‘Um well I am a bit bored, are there any books that I could read’ said Hermione

Bellatrix laughed at this, 

‘well I think we have just found our first thing in common.’

With that Bellatrix snapped her fingers and a pile of books appeared on the bed.

‘These are some of mine from when I was about your age – enjoy’

And with that Bellatrix swept out of the room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bellatrix was rather proud of her of her performance. She felt all that rehearsing was worth it. Though she did feel sorry for the little Mudblood, she knew all about not being in control of her life, or others dictating what you should say or do, maybe if she had, had control over her life her and Alice well there was no use thinking about what could never be. Merlin was she exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix centric on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this does contain some crude language, which I think is warrented for scene.

The week after Muddy and Bellatrix had their talk, Bellatrix had received a reply from Andromeda suggesting they met somewhere neutral such as Diagon alley. They would meet at Mrs Miggins teashop. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at that, somewhere serving fire whiskey would have been preferable, Bellatrix then remembered how argumentative they got after a few drinks. Who knew her little sister was now so sensible, the one, who had always been the wild one of the family, case in point marrying a Mudblood. 

Bellatrix decided to use it as a shopping trip, she had to get some supplies for teaching Muddy and a moment of kindness she thought she would get her an owl as well, so she could send letters to her Granny. Bellatrix though changed her mind on that as she felt she needed to see any letters first before they went to the Grandmother. Keep up the Black family tradition of parents keeping tabs on their children. Maybe she would visit the owl thing when Muddy went to Hogwarts.  
Bellatrix met her sister and it all went rather well. Bellatrix was able to apologise to her sister without stumbling over it, including extending an invitation to the whole family becoming part of house Black. Andromeda seemed stunned; Andromeda had clearly been looking for a fight and so had walked straight into Bellatrix’s trap. Bellatrix now had a say about family Tonks and it was with a binding vow. Bellatrix did not even brindle at digs about her teeth or adopting a mudblood, she could get used to this long game shit it was quite as enjoyable as her usual way of handling things, basically on the seat of her pants.

They organised a family get together and a proposed timetable for Muddy, Andromeda also agreed to be there for when Bellatrix ordered Cissy to help, though Bellatrix termed it as help.

After they parted company, Bellatrix went shopping, most of the shopkeepers were quite civil to her. 

Last on her list was getting a broom suitable for beginners. All Blacks knew how to fly before they went to Hogwarts, and Bella was a traditionalist, so Muddy was going to learn. 

Bellatrix went into the shop, but things had so changed in the last ten years and she did not know where to start, but being a proud woman she was loath to show her ignorance. Then she saw her and smiled, she had not seen her in a long time, hopefully she still considered her friend. Bellatrix smiled at the thought of the extras, maybe, maybe, maybe.

Bellatrix swaggered up to Rolanda Hooch and asked for a favour’

‘Bloody hell Black, I heard you were out’ 

and Rolanda Hooch gave Bellatrix and bone crushing hug ‘Though surely you have been out long enough to get your teeth fixed you look ghastly’

Bellatrix smiled again, rather sheepishly, she really must get them fixed. She was so pleased though that Hoochy had not changed at all towards her, despite now working at Hogwarts.

Okay how can I help? Enquired Hooch

Bellatrix explained her predicament.

After she purchased the perfect beginners broom, Hooch invited Bellatrix to the Unicorn Inn, for a drink and maybe a proper catch up.  
Bellatrix was delighted to accept.

The Unicorn Inn, was hidden away at the far end of Diagon alley. Most shoppers in the alley never noticed it, due to the charms on it. It was only noticed for those that had a need. The reason being it was a pub for the queer community. It was secret because the wizarding world was about 50 years behind the muggle world. Being gay had only been legal for 15 years, and even now you were not protected. 

This was Bellatrix’s big secret, and Rolanda Hooch’s too. Rolanda had been Bellatrix’s first when they met here twenty years ago and before Bellatrix was imprisoned, they invariably hooked up, they were very much friends with benefits, boy the benefits. 

They decided after one drink that they might as well pick up where they had left off, so they rented one of the rooms and spent the rest of the afternoon fucking each other’s brains out. 

When they finally could fuck no more, they decided to cuddle for a while.

‘Merlin, I needed that, thank you Hoochy’ said Bellatrix

‘No problem Black, happy to be of service, have to confess I have been on a bit of a dry spell myself, have to be extra careful, now I am a teacher at Hogwarts.’  
‘Enjoying it though?’

‘You know me flying mad’ laughed Hooch

‘and Quidditch too, remember you could bore for England on the subject!’

Hooch laughed even more.

‘So Black, is it true, are you a reformed character, seen the error of your ways?’

‘Well …’

‘That would be a no then’

‘Yes and no’

Hooch smiled, one of the things Bellatrix liked about Hooch was her simplicity, she liked Flying and Quidditch if you did not stop her doing that, she was happy, she had not judged had good friends on either side of the war, treated everyone the same and one of the few people respected for being neutral.  
‘So, what is the yes and no, I have changed in some ways, but I am still a follower of the Dark lord, but less black and white about it all.’  
Rolanda Hooch could relate to that.

‘Regrets?’

‘You know I regret that’ replied Bellatrix knowing what Hooch was getting at ‘I almost did disobey him over that, but in the end, I couldn’t too far in even at that point…but his love for me made up for it you know…anyway that’s in the past, think I have my breath back up for another fuck before parting our ways.’

Hooch replied in the best way possible. Afterwards they made plans for regular hook ups as had in the past.  
Bellatrix returned home positively glowing. She even made an appointment to see the tooth witch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much on Hermione and as she is Ten, no bad language.

Hermione was now out and about, though she had a regime set for her, which she baulked at. Well one really, she still had to have an enforced afternoon nap. This she hated. She felt like she was being treated as though she was five not ten. She would not admit that when she had her nap after lunch she fell asleep exhausted. She was encouraged to explore the house. The only thing off limits to her were the Kitchen and Bellatrix’s workroom down in the old dungeons. This was more to the fact that there were dangerous ingredients down there than anything secret. In the library, there were books out of bounds to her as well. These were bespelled to prevent her from taking them off the shelves, though she could browse the titles. Some of which looked like it might be very dark magic indeed, apart from those, she had access to all the other books in the library. She was like a pig in muck. She always had her nose in a book, so had to be chivvied by Flipsy on Bellatrix’s orders to go outside whenever the weather was nice, even if was to just go outside to read.

She loved though walking about the castle gardens. She met Delores Penvensie, who was the lodge keeper. She apparently was a Squib, someone with no magic born to a magical family. Her job was to allow visitors not family through the wards on the grounds and castle and to manage the garden Gnomes. That had puzzled Hermione at first. Why did they need to manage garden statatuery, especially as it did not strike her that Bellatrix was the kind of woman to be into such things. She then discovered that the Garden Gnomes in question were real beings. They were gnomes who were the gardeners. They were all female; apparently, Gnomes were a bit like Bees, the women, who were in charge, did all the work. They certainly looked nothing like the Muggle statues. They were about the same size as the elves. They wore dungarees and checked shirts. Unlike the elves they were paid, but in seeds. They were also very grumpy, but mainly because they were very work focused and did not like to answer Hermione’s questions.

Hermione was not been allowed out beyond the gates yet. Bellatrix would not yet allow it. She would give no reason as to why, which irritated Hermione who always wanted to know why. Her mum used to call her the why child. Hermione would get sad when reminded of her parents. Hermione was still grieving, but was able to function more normally, that is be ultra-curious about everything.

She did not see much of Bellatrix, that August. Part of Hermione’s regime was to have breakfast at a set time, which was always different from Bellatrix’s who was certainly not a morning person. Lunch was invariable a solo affair as well. The only time she was able to see Bellatrix was at Dinner, when irritatingly she had to change clothes which she did not understand as to why. She occasionally met Bellatrix during the day usually in the library. 

It was the first of these encounters that surprised Hermione, not so much at meeting Bellatrix there but what she was wearing. Normally she would see her in black dresses usually some contraption around her middle, which Flipsy informed her was a corset. Anyway, on this occasion she was shocked to see Bellatrix in Jeans, Baggy white t-shirt and trainers. 

‘You catching flies Muddy’ enquired Bellatrix, glancing up from the book she was reading.

‘Nnn no, just used to seeing you in a dress’

‘Ah’ said Bellatrix ‘Those are my formal attire, if I am out and about, likely to meet people etc. then I have to dress as expected of Lady Black, same goes for you now Muddy. However, when I am at home, not expecting visitors or going out later I will dress comfortably. I actually hate dresses but it is expected in High wizarding society.’

‘Is it okay then, I mean I know you have spent a lot of money on my clothes already but would it be possible for me to have jeans or trousers and t-shirts etc. as well’ asked Hermione

‘Not a problem just ask Molby and she will organise for you, but you will have to wear clothes like you are wearing now, if we go out anywhere or have visitors and you still have to get changed for dinner, understood’

‘Yes um thank you’ replied Hermione who had gone to call Bellatrix Mother but found she still could not.’

She met some more members of her new family as well. Andromeda, who insisted that Hermione called her Aunt Andy and her daughter Nymphadora who was going into the sixth Form at Hogwarts in September. Nymphadora, who asked to be called Tonks when her mother and Aunts were not around, was a mixture of being incredibly clumsy and incredibly cool. Hermione developed a serious hero worship towards Tonks.

Aunt Cissy as Narcissa Malfoy, who had been prodded into asking Hermione to call her that, by her two sisters, was daunting to meet. She had poise, class and very elegant. She made Hermione conscious about her appearance especially as Aunt Cissy constantly looked at her with disdain.

After the introductions, Bellatrix surprised everyone by inviting Tonks to come and stay for a week to keep Hermione company (though she referred to Hermione as the child.) as she needed to go away and it might be nice for Nymphadora, as they were now reconciled to get to know more about her mother’s childhood home, well one of them.

Hermione crossed her fingers at this. Tonks accepted and winked at Hermione. Aunt Andy and Aunt Cissy looked suspiciously at Bellatrix her was looking the picture of innocence.

Hermione had a fun week, especially as she had lifted the embargo of Hermione not leaving the ground. As long as she was with Nymphadora she could go anywhere within reason.

One revelation whilst they explored the area was that if Hermione and turned the opposite direction that day she ran away she would have arrived at a wizarding and Squib village which was a mile from the Castle. It was a substantial village, big enough to have its own school as well as pub and more importantly it was on a wizarding bus route that went to Muggle towns, including the one Hermione had been aiming for.

She confided to Tonks about how she had been feeling that day and a bit about how she still felt sometimes about wanting to see her Granny and if she had gone this way she might have seen her then.

Tonks laughed at that.

‘Aunt Bella would have found you before you got there, whatever you tried.’

‘How?’

‘You not been told about the tracker charm?’

‘No what is it?’

‘Don’t look so alarmed’ Tonks said hastily‘ I have one too, all children of Wizarding families have them until they are 18, the only time it doesn’t work is at Hogwarts, but other than that we could be located at a snap of the fingers. It is sort of to keep us safe, but it is a way of identifying property. Only one of your parents can put it on you, usually your Mum at birth, no one can remove it or replace it. My Dad who is a Muggle was appalled at this tradition but he soon changed his mind as I kept getting into trouble as a child as I kept falling into the river outside our house no matter how many times I was told not to go near it as a child.’

Hermione was appalled too, but also puzzled at why it helped when Tonks was in trouble.

The puzzled look alerted Tonks to the fact she had not told the full story.

‘If the child is in danger, the charm somehow know this and alerts the parent that owns the charm so they can come to the rescue instantly. If Aunt Bella had not been already looking for you, as soon as you fainted it would have alerted her.’

Hermione was slightly mollified, but she was still not sure she liked being viewed as property until she was 18.

Hermione missed Tonks when she went home. Tonks had been great company and though she was six years older than Hermione, her goofiness bridged the age gap.

Her legacy though had been to get Hermione to get to know some of the children in the village who were close to her age. Tonks also talked Bellatrix on her return, into allowing Hermione to continue playing with them after she left.

September came and that meant Hermione’s birthday. She was a bit glum about it, as she had not told Bellatrix when it was and she was not sure she wanted to celebrate without her Mum and Dad. She was rather surprised at Breakfast of the morning of her Birthday to see Bellatrix there. Bellatrix was casually dressed, so she clearly was not intending to go anywhere today, so Hermione was rather surprised when after Breakfast Bellatrix asked her to join her in the hall.

Bellatrix then announced that they were going somewhere and that she was apparate them there. As it was Hermione’s first time conscious, Hermione needed to stay close to Bellatrix. The best and safest way was for her to hug her. Hermione had never had physical contact with Bellatrix apart from when she had been really ill, but it was rather nice, she felt safe, which was a good job, because she did not like the sensation of apparate at all. Hermione was very disorientated, so did not at first notice where she had apparated to. All she was aware of that Bellatrix was holding her up, as she was very dizzy. 

‘It will pass in a moment Muddy’ murmured Bellatrix.

When Hermione was able to focus, she felt she recognised the hall, then it came to her, she was at Granny’s 

‘Happy Birthday Muddy’ smiled Bellatrix.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had a wonderful Birthday spent with her Granny. The biggest surprise that she was allowed to spend more than a day. Bellatrix had only stayed for an hour and said she would come back in a few days’ time to take her home.  
Hermione was surprised as she thought Bellatrix was going to sort things out with Granny, apparently she already had. They had agreed times of year when Hermione could come and visit. Bellatrix had also introduced Granny to the concept of Owl post. She had even organised the home help for her Granny her a Squib called, Anna Enders, so that Hermione could be open about the world she was living now.

When she returned to Castle Black, Bellatrix deemed that Term would now start.

She would do; Maths, English and Nature Studies with Bellatrix; History and Geography, both Muggle and Wizard with Aunt Andy and Wizard Culture, Etiquette and Control of Natural Magic with Aunt Cissy.

These were done in the morning on different days, in the afternoons she went to the village school twice a week to join in the games lessons, one afternoon was this strange game called ‘Footquid’, apparently a pared down version played on foot of some sort of wizard national sport called ‘Quidditch’ the other afternoon was the more normal Hockey. Friday afternoon’s Aunt Andy took her to the local town to go swimming. The remaining weekday afternoons were with Bellatrix trying to teach her to fly her broomstick. Hermione detested these lessons, as very often they ended up with Bellatrix losing her temper and stomping off or stomping off in exasperation if Hermione burst into tears because she could not master something.  
Hermione’s favourite part of the day which was self-study hour. Every week she was given a different topic from one of the Black sisters, and then she had to research it in the library and write a report.

She was doing well, overall, enjoying her lessons, apart from broom flying, learning a lot. What interested her was that the most patient teacher was the one, who had clearly been coerced into it, which was Aunt Cissy.

Disaster then struck! Well maybe not disaster but she had another lesson in consequences. That week Bellatrix had set her the topic about House elves. The more she read the angrier she became on behalf of the Elves. She was going to free the elves starting with those here. That morning when Flipsy came to wake her up, Hermione went to give her an item of clothing, to liberate her to the servitude of family Black. Flipsy looked aghast started crying and popped out, leaving a puzzled Hermione holding the offending garment. As she got dressed, she mulled over what she had done wrong and how she ought to approach it.

‘Hermione Jean Black! Get down here right now’ screamed a very angry Bellatrix.

Hermione rushed downstairs immediately. What had she done wrong?

Bellatrix was standing at the foot of the stairs, clearly very angry, even her hair looked angry! Even though it was teaching day, Bellatrix was wearing her formal clothes. What was going on pondered Hermione?

‘My study now!’ Growled Bellatrix and stalked off not checking to see if Hermione was following her.

Once in the study, Bellatrix slammed the door shut with the flick of her wand.

‘What do you have to say for yourself, you stupid Mudblood child? Hmmm well?’

‘Sssoory not sure what this about? Answered a confused Hermione.

‘Flipsy’ yelled Bellatrix as a reply and in popped the elf blood streaming from her head where she had been punishing herself.

‘I want you to apologise to Flipsy making her think she is no good and that trying to offer her clothes was through ignorance’ 

‘Flipsy, I am so sorry, I love you I thought I was been nice please, please; accept my apologies’ replied a horrified Hermione.

‘Flipsy accepts and thanks young miss.’ replied Flipsy.

‘Okay Flipsy you can go and do not again punish yourself without permission’ replied a much calmer sounding Bellatrix

‘Yes Mistress’ and with that Flipsy popped out.

‘Consequences Muddy, Consequences. Not everything is black and white you clearly have not done enough reading on the topic. You will spend the rest of the day on your project and I will test you this evening about what you did wrong and why’

‘Yes Bellatrix’ whispered Hermione and turned to go.

‘Where do you think you are going Muddy?

‘Um’  
‘Had I said you could go?’

‘No’ Whispered Hermione sensing she was in big trouble’

‘Not only did you upset one of my most loyal members of the household. This was due to ignorance and half-baked reading. This led to Flipsy to hurting herself! If you had read the topic properly, you would know this! 

The whole point of these projects is so you are not the ignorant Mudblood you arrived here as! They are for you to understand this world better and not disgrace the Black name. If you actually paid attention in Cissy’s lessons, which you are clearly have not, what you also tried to do was tantamount to stealing! Whether you like it or not, House elves are property and belong to me. Just as you are my property and belong to me so when you run away you are in essence stealing as well.

I have been very lenient on you but this deserves punishment. Bend over that chair.’

Hermione looked horrified as Bellatrix retrieved a strap from the desk draw. She realised she would only make things worse if she refused. Therefore, she bent over the chair. Rather humiliatingly, Bellatrix pulled down her jeans and pants. Then gave Hermione six of the best, six very painful ones. 

Bellatrix, when she finished tersely said ‘pull you pants up and go and do the work assigned, one of the elves will bring you your breakfast, not that you deserve it!’

Hermione complied, tears of pain streaming down her face. She also found out that the strap had been enchanted because the pain did not dissipate at all during the day, not until Bellatrix waved her wand at her when she came to give her report.

Though that was bad, her lessons in ‘Occlumency’ were even worse and she would have preferred the strap…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess to being very influenced in this chapter by a Spanish television series called Seis Hermanas - one of my favourite couples recently discovered Aurellia (Celia Silva and Aurora Alacon) it is Celia's sisters' reaction that was the influence here. (And no I don't speak Spanish but am trying to learn)

Bellatrix was pissed, the Mudblood child was at her Grandmother’s for Christmas, she was all set for a whole week of Hoochy time or rather Rolly, as Rolanda Hooch and requested her to call her, when her bloody sisters decided they wanted a family meeting, to discuss the Mudblood child.

‘I don’t know what you are pissed about Bella’ asked Andromeda, ‘You are her “Mother!” after all, anyone would think the reclusive, bookworm that is Bellatrix Black, had plans’ she taunted as only a younger sister could.

Narcissa smirked at this.

Bellatrix missed this childhood ganging up of her younger sisters against her ‘like a hole in the head’

‘Well actually’ sulked Bellatrix, ‘I do have plans.’

‘What sort of plans?’ Enquired Narcissa

Bellatrix merely raised her eyebrow in reply as if to say you really want to go there.

‘Oh my!’ Andromeda exclaimed suddenly getting it ‘Bella wants to get her freak on!’

‘But why would you be so secretive about this?’ puzzled Cissy ‘You are a widow, so keeping your virtue is not an issue and quite frankly even seeing a married man is no longer the social no, no, that it used to be. Are you seeing a married man?

Bellatrix remained silent.

Again, Andromeda was ahead of the game.

‘No! But Bellatrix you had treatment, I thought you were cured? You told us you were cured! You lied to us?’

‘Technically I did not lie, as I was not ill, it is not a sickness, ergo no lie’ replied a tense Bellatrix.

Andromeda just stared at her.

Narcissa finally caught up with what her two older sisters were talking about and said

‘You mean you… you’re a … um, that is…’

‘A Lesbian! Narcissa’ replied Bellatrix ‘I love women. Despite the painful so-called treatment, I was made to undergo. Some of those bogus cures made Azkaban seem like a holiday camp in comparison. I was born this way, it is not a disease so no Narcissa before you ask my marriage was a sham, Rodolpho was in love with another women below his status and would have been disowned if he married her. I obviously had to pretend to be married otherwise goodness knows what next the family or even the wizarding world if became common knowledge what I was, would have done to me, so don’t give me that look either of you!’

Her sisters said nothing, twin shocked and disapproving expressions on their faces. They maintained a stony silence for a few minutes.

Bellatrix got angry by what appeared to be still, her sisters lack of support over her sexuality. 

She continued.

‘Do you know there has only every been one person in my life who accepted me as me, without trying to change me to be someone different. The one person who thought my sexuality was a non-issue! Do you know who that was? It was the Dark Lord! No one else ever has come to his level of acceptance as who I am. The worst thing of all was that my whole family turned their back on me. You wonder why Andromeda that I not support you over Ted Tonks. You wonder why I let you cut me out of your life. You all thought I was sick and you clearly still do based on your reactions. This is why I was discrete. I really did not want to lose my sisters again, but I decided in Azkaban, if I ever had the opportunity I would live my life with someone I love not a smokescreen of a relationship.’

Both Cissy and Andy finally reacted, they got up and came over to hug their sister, who stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into their combined hug.

‘We are so sorry Bella, you are right! Somethings society should not dictate and though I do find your attitude toward marrying Muggleborns at odds to what you just said, I do now understand where you are coming from! So as you have now accepted Ted as my husband, and are doing your best to understand, it would be so wrong of me not to try do the same.’ Said Andromeda

‘For me, I am sorry, sorry for being a coward when you first went through all that so called treatment, and now for not instantly supporting you, I love you Bella, I do support you in whoever you choose to be with you. Replied Cissy.

Bellatrix nodded, she was not one for soppy sentiments, as she would term them, her eyes were not filling up with tears. Maybe her sisters’ support was better late than never, but she wait and see, as to whether it turned out to be unconditional as it had been with her beloved Dark Lord.

‘Okay’ she growled ‘shall we get back to the reason you wanted this meeting?’

Both her sisters rolled their eyes at her, they were used to Bella sidestepping her emotions if anything got touchy feely.

‘Okay’ said Narcissa, ‘it is about modifying Hermione’s curriculum until she goes to Hogwarts. This is because she is incredibly bright.’

Narcissa almost sounded proud at statement,

‘She has picked up everything that I was teaching ahead of schedule. She has mastered all the simple spells, has all the theory of wizarding culture completely memorised so I propose to start teaching her languages. French and German and possibly Spanish. I think she would cope with all three despite how young she is. You know how I abhor the laziness of wizards using a spell to understand other languages. Plus, she will have access to even more spells when she is older. I also propose to start taking her to visit some carefully chosen pure blood families, well ones that don’t have problems with Mudbloods, to practice what she has learnt in her culture lessons. I am happy to take her on these visits, but as you know Lucius has forbidden her visiting her at our house, so I would need your permission to base ourselves for these culture visits at Black Manor, Richmond. 

Okay nodded Bellatrix sounded feasible, she didn’t care who in the family used the Richmond house.

‘Will Hermione or even Nymphodora ever get to meet Draco?’ inquired Andromeda

‘I am working on it diplomatically; I don’t want to use the family Black card too often on Lucius, as his pride makes him stupid.’

Her sisters both nodded at that understanding completely as to what she meant.

‘You do realise’ Bellatrix added dryly ‘this could have been done by owl or something.’

‘Just because you want to get laid’, 

smirked Andromeda, enjoying seeing her little sister Cissy blushing. Actually, come to think about it, Bella was slightly pinker than usual. Who would have thought her big sister was shy about such things, but then …

‘Okay’ continued Andy brisker and business like when she also recognised what little patience Bella had. was rapidly running out. 

‘The main reason is Occlumency. Or rather us all teaching Hermione it.’

‘No!’ said Bella ‘the Mudchild is too young to be subjected to such training.’ 

‘We were a lot younger’ countered Andromeda, trying not to wince at Bella’s continued use of that word.

‘I think not only for our sanity, I know you get headaches from her mental shouting, but think about it, Black family secrets, you said yourself, you think Dumbledore has designs on using our Hermione for his own games, and he would certainly plunder her mind for all your secrets Bella.’ Countered Cissy

What they said was true it was little known fact that from a very young age all three Black sisters were natural Legamancy users, and now trained they did not even need to try to pick up thoughts of others if they wanted. Only those trained in Occlumency could block them out. Muddy’s fearsome intellect meant she thought very loudly, and yes, Bellatrix in particular had very bad headaches from Muddy’s loud thoughts during flying lessons.

Bellatrix was not sure why she was reluctant to put the child through such intrusive hard training, but what her sisters were saying was correct. They would concentrate on the defence now, but Bellatrix thought Muddy would probably have the talent for legamancy as well, she also wondered about animangas, the three sisters were unregistered and interestingly they all had the same animal shape – hmm maybe, maybe, but they must not get ahead of themselves.

So, the three Black sisters drew up a training plan for Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am shileding my thoughts to you on this one!! It might fly?

Hermione thought she hated flying but learning Occlumency was far worse, trying to block out talented adult witches was almost impossible and they were not particularly gentle with it, particularly Bellatrix. When Hermione got to a certain level, they expected her to maintain her shield whilst doing other things. Hermione found this very hard. The first few times she slipped, were during her new language lessons with Aunt Cissy, which she had been thoroughly enjoying. Aunty Cissy gave her such a tongue lashing on the first occasion and a clip around the ear on the second, she felt she had certainly learnt her lesson.

Hermione did slip again! This time however during a lesson with Bellatrix. Bellatrix did not lose her temper, merely pointed out that Hermione, well Muddy as it was Bellatrix had slipped so had to write the following ten times

‘I must not let my Occlumency shield slip’ 

Bellatrix handed her a quill and parchment. Hermione thought it was not as bad as when she had slipped with Aunt Cissy. 

It was actually far worse. As she wrote, her other hand started to smart, and then start showing in blood, as on her hand her lines started to appear. By the ten lines were complete, tears, were streaming down Hermione’s face and her hand was in agony. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and sent her off to Colby to have some treatment but with strict instructions that she had to come back to complete her lessons.

Hermione then failed to keep her basic shields up during a history lesson with Aunt Andy. Thinking Andy was the nicest of the sisters, she was horrified that her punishment was thirty lines with that torture quill; Aunt Andy would not even let her seek treatment afterwards. By the time lessons had finished Hermione was distraught at the coldness of Aunt Andy.

Bellatrix found her crying her heart out in the library, she thought of all the sisters that Aunt Andy was the only one who liked her, well loved her, but now she realised she did not.

Bellatrix was very kind, she proffered a hanky to Hermione, and gently told her to wipe her tears and to tell her what the matter was. After Hermione had told her, Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed.

‘Firstly child, we all like you even me, otherwise you would not be here or even bothering to teach you this skill. We have to be tough to teach you this that is all, but if you can master this you can master anything magically.’ 

Hermione felt better by that.

‘But’, Bellatrix continued ‘you also need to learn that looks and impressions can be deceiving. I am interested as to why you thought Andy was the nicest of us?’

Hermione told her because she ran off and married for love and didn’t care that uncle Ted was a muggle.

‘Ah’ smirked Bellatrix, ‘case in point, Aunt Andy is one of the most selfish people I know. Andromeda did not care what the consequences there could be for others, especially her sisters, because of her actions! She has always been the same. If Andromeda wants something, never mind the consequences, she will have it!  
I will tell you about the consequences of Andromeda’s so called romantic past! Aunt Andy knew our mother was very traditional. She also knew our mother had a weak heart due to a childhood illness. The shock of what Andromeda did caused our mother to have a heart attack and die. Andromeda knew this was a possibility, but she still had to have Ted Tonks and damn the consequences. That is why it took us so long to reconcile with your Aunt Andy. Not so much for who she married, no matter how distasteful that was to myself and Cissy, she was still our sister, but for what she did to our mother, who loved deeply!

Actually, your Aunt Cissy, is the kindest, nicest and most generous of us, but because in wizarding high society that is seen as a weakness, she hides it behind that cold mask of hers. I bet she did not punish you over your dropped shield as toughly as myself or Andromeda?’

Hermione nodded and being the bright child that she was got the lesson that not everyone is as they appeared to be. For the first time Hermione thought of Bellatrix as mother. 

Hermione slowly over next few months mastered the basics of Occlumency but there were still slips, and the torture quill came out, if it was with Mother or Aunty Andy, Aunty Cissy continued to merely clip her around the ear. 

Flying, Hermione became competent enough, that so long as she practised every morning for an hour and again in the evening, she could do this on her own, without the critical eye of her mother. 

Lessons she as always enjoyed. 

Not being a naturally social person, she did find the visiting and being visited by other wizarding families, that Aunt Cissy had instigated, was a trial to begin with, though she made a few tentative acquaintances of children her own age. She also loved the Black manor house at Richmond, though still very large in comparison to her own home or Granny’s bungalow it was a less daunting size than Castle Black and Shiloh the house elf there was very sweet like Flipsy.

At Easter after spending time with Granny she met her new cousin, Draco Malfoy, Aunt Cissy’s son for the first time at Black Manor. At first he was a bit standoffish, but as the week progressed he slowly relaxed and was actually quite fun to play with. Tonks arrived near the end of that week, and Draco went all stand offish again but relaxed into the real Draco faster, but who wouldn’t thought Hermione, Tonks is so wonderful, who wouldn’t warm to her.

Around May she met Uncle Lucius, he was all surface charm and initially she did not warm to him at all, he clearly was one of those with prejudice against muggleborns.

The year flew by nd by June, the Black sisters deemed to be the summer holidays so no more lessons. This was really for their benefit as Hermione on the main part loved her lessons. Next time Hermione was to have lessons would be at Hogwarts. Which after all she had read about it and heard from Tonks she was very excited.   
The only lesson that she had to continue with was the dreaded Occlumency lessons. Hermione though continued on her own her language lessons, as she loved them so, as well as increasing her simple spell knowledge and could not wait to get her wand.

She of course had to continue her flying practice. It was during one of her morning ones that she met Rolanda Hooch for the first time. She knew she was coming and had arrived last night. Hermione was already in bed so had not met her.

She was a bit disconcerted with the way Madam Hooch was watching her. She landed in her usual inelegant way, that Mother was always telling her off about.  
‘Good morning, Madam Hooch, lovely to meet you, I am Hermione, I trust you slept well’ enquired Hermione, using the manners that had been polished by Aunt Cissy.  
Madam Hooch, smiled a very friendly smile and replied

‘I did indeed Miss Black, I did indeed, you may call me Rolanda whilst I am here, when you come to Hogwarts, I will be your flying teacher so you will have to call me Madam Hooch, but informally Rolanda is fine, may I call you Hermione’

Hermione nodded.

‘No Hermione, I do not want to pry, but as I was taking the air, I could not help but notice your flying, You do not enjoy it very much do you?’

‘No not really, but apparently it is a skill I should have as a Black’ replied Hermione

‘What is it you are scared of?’ enquired Rolanda Hooch ‘the falling off or the failing?’

‘Oh?’ no one had bothered since she had been adopted asked what she felt about something, really asked.

‘I think it is the failing, and because of that the falling because I fall quite often’

‘What you need to do’ said Hooch kindly is set yourself a trick to learn for the broom, one that that no one else here can do then though I am not promising, once you have achieved that ordinary flying, I am sure your mother has plenty of books about broom craft in her library.’

Hermione smiled, she liked these kind of challenges.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bit of delay as busy at work. Have a few chapter almost ready to go though thank you all for your support in this story despite my grammar problems

Bellatrix was having a lovely lie in one sunny summer morning cuddled up to Rolly. She had been drifting for a while. Bellatrix was not ever a morning person, but this morning she was extra relaxed as well, let us just say she had been well satisfied during the night as well as giving good satisfaction. Bella was just wondering, as she could feel Rolly stirring, whether another round was in order, when the door burst open and the thrice-blasted Mudblood child burst in all excited.

‘Are you awake Rolanda?’ exclaimed Hermione excitedly 

‘Sure Hermione what’s up?’ replied a very sleepy Rolly

‘I’ve done it! I’ve mastered a trick! Can you come and see? Replied Hermione jumping up and down in excitement.

‘Arrgh that child is clearly in need of the strap again!’ mused Bellatrix to herself

She was just about to yell at the child when she felt Rolly’s hand on her arm to calm her down.

So she instead drily said

‘And good morning to you too, Miss Mud’

‘Oops sorry Mother, I was so excited to tell Rolanda about a trick I have achieved on my broom, I forgot you might be asleep or something else, I’ll promise to knock next time I really will, Rolanda you will come and see me’ said Hermione clearly not contrite at all

Rolly laughed at Hermione’s enthusiasm –

‘Directly after breakfast, but let us get dressed first okay

Hermione nodded and ran out of the room.

‘Ugh, I am exhausted just watching her energy levels this morning’ complained Bellatrix

‘Hmm so good morning to you Bella’ 

and with that Rolanda gave Bellatrix a searing kiss and leapt out of bed to get dressed.

Bella merely lay there admiring the woman’s naked body as she moved around gathering her clothes to wear that day. She gave Bella smirk and sashayed into the Bathroom. If Bellatrix had the energy she would have followed Rolanda in there. Instead, she reflected what had happened. Hermione had a) known that Rolanda was in her bed rather than the guest room. B) Seemed un-phased by the fact there was two woman naked together in bed. C) Hermione knew it was not platonic as Bellatrix knew she knew about the birds and the Bees, as it was her who had drawn the literal short straw of telling Hermione about it all, and boy was it embarrassing.

It gave Bella a strange warm fuzzy feeling she was unaccustomed. To be accepted unconditionally like that, no explanations necessary. Though that said, she was definitely going to put some privacy charms on the door.

The summer rolled on Rolly left to do something with Quidditch in Germany, Bella had not really being paying attention as she had other things on her mind, all she knew was she would be seeing her again in France at the end of August.

In the meantime, Bellatrix had work to do. First things first though, she had suddenly realised that Hermione had not had her Hogwarts letter on her 11th Birthday, it was unusual, not unheard of, but usually that happened to students with borderline magic. That was clearly not the case with Hermione; she was very talented magically indeed. Bella went to the education department in the ministry of magic responsible for the letters. Clearly, the idiot in the department concluded it was because Hermione had been originally placed in a children’s home and her place at Hogwarts had been cancelled. They had failed to update their records and so it had not been rectified when Lady Black had adopted her and changed her name. 

How Bellatrix did not curse the idiot she did not know, especially as it transpired that she would have to go and arrange manually a place for Hermione at Hogwarts. She did not relish having to talk to Dumbledore. Bellatrix went to Hogwarts and was relieved to discover she did not have to deal with Dumbledore. Bella was not sure she would have been able to keep her temper with him, and might have inadvertently started the second wizarding war early.

So it was fortunate, for the wizarding world that it was Professor McGonagall, Bellatrix had to deal with. Bellatrix had always respected her.  
McGonagall was a bit prickly at first but lost that when she discovered to her horror that a child had been left off the Hogwarts list for that year. She would certainly give that department a tongue-lashing. 

‘So it is all sorted, Hermione will be expected now this September at Hogwarts. I don’t want her to get here and find the wards are preventing her from getting in. She has been through a lot, and already feels the disadvantage of being Muggle born in this world. That would totally devastate her. Said Bella  
Though Minerva held her tongue at that comment, Bellatrix could not resist a dig. 

‘I Know! I know! My past would say otherwise, but at least I have always been upfront about my prejudices! You have to agree though, regardless of what side you were on during the war, the majority were prejudice against muggle born. Even now, many of the current laws put those at a disadvantage in society. – at least I was upfront about it.’

McGonagall sighed! She’d had this argument with Bellatrix when Bellatrix was a student at Hogwarts. At the time, McGonagall had been grilling Bellatrix about animangus, as she was suspicious that Bellatrix was an unregistered animangus, Bellatrix had deflected her by getting her into this old argument. The sad thing was in same ways she was right Bellatrix was overt in her racism whereas many were covert consciously or unconscious in their bias, and the laws certainly did not favour muggle born.

As Bellatrix had been in the past, quite rabid in her beliefs Minerva had been quite sceptical about this turn of leaf and just thought it a ploy to keep out of prison. She had been worried about the child and had almost done something, though that was Minerva’s way, always almost doing something, but never actually doing anything thus letting others dictate the agenda.

However, here was Bellatrix actually going to bat for the child, so it must be genuine, or Bellatrix was a brilliant actor. That was doubtful, because Minerva had always been able to read Bellatrix like a book.

Bellatrix smirked; she could tell she had sold McGonagall, her concern about Muddy. Bella was relieved to have sorted it all out. McGonagall gave Bellatrix the list of items needed for Hermione to bring to school, Bellatrix eyebrow quirked at the fact not much had changed since she was at school.

The other thing Bellatrix had been working on was what she was going to do once Hermione was at school. She did not need to work, but she could be easily bored. In addition, she needed to be in a good position for when the Dark lord returned. Whilst she was at the ministry, she had an idea.  
There was a department, which even at a junior level if used properly could pay dividends in the work for the Dark Lord. Many of the wizarding world were too stupid to see this department potential, a supposed ex- death eater as herself could easily get into that department as they always had vacancies. The department was ‘Magical creatures’. 

Bellatrix was interviewed by the incompetent head of department who nearly fell over themselves in getting someone with her magical ability and social status into the department. She could start in September after Hermione had started at Hogwarts. She smiled to herself she was really getting into this long game stuff, she could understand the seduction of it, maybe she would be able to beat Cissy at wizard chess now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready For Hogwarts?

Hermione was beginning to get very excited. Not only were they going to the South of France for a whole month to Villa Lestrange, but Tonks would be there for most of it and Draco, who she was beginning to get quite fond of.

Before that, she was having a trip to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. For the first time ever, Mother was taking her, normally she went with Aunt Cissy, but she had baulked at this and Hermione had sat at on the stairs listening to the two sisters arguing, and fascinated by the fact that the younger sister won. To give Mother her due, she was not sulking so the day should be okay.

Mother thought it best that they leave Flourish and Blotts until last as neither of them could be trusted in there. First was the school Uniform fitting. Next was Potions equipment. Her mother then took her to Gringotts to set up an account for her. This was she was able to draw out from, an allowance account. It sounded very complex, Hermione would normally have paid attention to all the details, and failed to notice that at time the voices of Mother and the account manager dropped so she could not hear things, she was too distracted and captivated by the whole banking facilities.

Once they left Gringotts, they went to Olivanders, where Hermione noticed that both Mr Olivander and Mother eyed each other warily. He also winced when he saw Mothers bent 12¾", Walnut, dragon heartstring, wand. Hermione wondered at that point whether it had always been bent or whether something had happened to it? She certainly had not seen any other like it in that shape. After several mishaps, she ended up with 10¾"vine wood, dragon heartstring, entwined in ivy. Hermione now felt like a proper witch and could not wait until she could get started on casting proper spells rather than mending a rip in a skirt or anything else easily done wandlessly.

Now was the time they had been waiting for, the bookshop! Mother was right as they completely missed out on Lunch as they both kept getting diverted by books. Once they finally finished, Mother decided they had spent too much time there so they flood back to Castle Black, which was quite a long journey needing several floo junctions to get there. Hermione was puzzled why they hadn’t just gone to the manor in Richmond, come to think of it she had never seen Mother there, only Aunt Cissy seemed to like it. It was almost as though Mother was deliberately eschewing it.

When they go back, Mother had a gift for her. I was going to upgrade your broom, but I don’t think you would appreciate or enjoy an upgrade. What I will expect that you continue to practice and not just do the minimum in lessons. Hermione nodded and heart sank a little she had been hoping to kick back on the Broom practice, not sure why her Mother was so keen that she became a competent flyer actually scrub that a good flyer. 

So her Mother continued, I got you a gift, with that Mother presented her with a small eared Owl, she was called ‘Darling’, and Hermione thought she was one too, She is yours and yours alone, so you must look after her she is very intelligent. But you will need to take her physically to begin with to all the places you know you would like post delivered frequently too as she is very young, as she gets older she will know how to get somewhere without been shown. It will mean that you can use her to send letters to your Grandmother or your Aunts – I have already taken her to Andy’s and Cissy’s houses so you won’t need to do that. 

Hermione was overwhelmed by the present. Sure Mother had been very generous full stop, and Hermione had wanted for nothing. But this was a proper gift, a thoughtful one. Hermione teared up and went to hug her mother who neatly sidestepped this and thrust the owl at Hermione instead. Okay, take Darling to the owlery and get changed for dinner, said a clearly uncomfortable Mother. One of these days thought Hermione I will breakdown her barriers.

August in the South of France was everything Hermione had hoped for, most of the month it was just the three Cousins with Tonks nominally in charge with the house elves in support. There were picnics and walks and swimming in secluded coves or lounging around the pool where to Tonks and Hermione’s horror they discovered Draco could not swim, so they had to teach him. The adults tended to turn up at the weekends though the Malfoys were never there the same time as the Tonks. 

Bellatrix came the most often but she had a distracted air about her, clearly she had a lot on her mind but she did not share intel with anyone.

All too soon it was time to return home and get ready for Hogwarts. Just before he left Draco apologised to Hermione, that he was a coward and that he was going to have to pretend that he did not know Hermione, otherwise he would be severely bullied by his housemates, as it was understood that Draco was destined for Slythryn, otherwise his father would never forgive him.

Hermione wondered what house she would be sorted into? Tonks smiled and said it was likely to be Ravenclaw as she was frighteningly bright, Aunt Andy and Aunt Cissy concurred. All Mother said was it would not be Slythryn. Hermione herself wanted to be in Hufflepuff because then she would be in the same house as her idol, Tonks.

Before starting school Hermione went to her Granny’s to spend her Birthday there. Mother unusually stayed as well, though she continued to be slightly distracted.

On her actual Birthday, a letter addressed to her, was owl delivered. Hermione took it off the owl, which flew away immediately. Hermione dutifully handed it over unopened to Mother and waited for her to decide whether Hermione was allowed to read it or not. Hermione had learnt the hard way, aka the strap, for looking at mail even if was addressed to her before it had been okayed by Mother. In this instance, Mother frowned at it, and did not let Hermione read it. Mother quietly pocketed the letter, and continued the conversation with her Granny, who weirdly had not noticed a thing, though Hermione suspected magic at work there.

The big day had arrived. Hermione was off to Hogwarts. She was so excited! She would learn so much there, she was excited by the prospect, she adore learning! Hermione also hoped she would make friends as she would be the same as them and not thought strange like she had in Muggle school. Okay she had made some good friends in the village but they rarely played with her at the castle. This was because they were all frightened of Mother. This fact had always puzzled Hermione. Yes, her mother was incredibly strict and quick to punish misdemeanours but she was also kind, in a brusque fashion, but frightening no. 

Hermione sprang out of bed and got dressed. She had wanted to go in Jeans and t shirt, but according to Mother that was not how a Black dressed to go to school, so she wore her uniform without the cloak. 

Everything was packed onto a special trolley. Darling’s cage was secured safely to the top of Hermione’s trunk, by a tearful Flipsy. Hermione then gave each Elf a hug, even Colby seemed sad to see her leave for school. All the while Mother was tapping her foot with impatience and muttering:-   
‘Stupid tradition, we only live thirty bloody miles from the place and they make us floo all the way south to just come back up again.’  
They flooed down to St. Pancras, and found the platform. 

Once on the platform, Hermione was suddenly so overwhelmed, she sought Mother’s hand for reassurance, and for once Mother did not avoid it, if anything she tightened the grip, and neither let go until, Hermione was safely on the train.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione tried to make friends on the train, she really did! She knew she could not embarrass Tonks and try and hang out with her and the other upper sixth. Draco had already warned her that he would blank her. She did try to make friends with a boy called Neville and help him find his Frog, She even trying to be helpful to the Harry Potter and mend his glasses for him, when she was helping Neville look for his frog but that horrid Ginger boy had been so rude, she did not linger. Then Neville found out who her Mother was, he recoiled from her and told her to go away, far away from him. She was very hurt.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione was horrified! She had been sorted into Gryffindor! This was a disaster! Not only had she been sorted into the same house as those boys she had met on the train, but she had been sorted into the house her Mother hated the most! Hermione could not understand why she had not been sorted into Ravenclaw; she looked longingly at their table. That night though no one had been unkind, none of the other girls did not try to make friends either. Hermione felt so alone again, she quietly cried herself to sleep.

The next day was only marginally better because it meant lessons. Hermione discovered though that she was the only one in her house or when they were paired up with Slythryn that had appeared to have done any of the reading. It made her long to be in Ravensclaw even more. Most of the teachers appreciated her enthusiasm even if none of her classmates did. Though Professor Snape did not, and was quite sarcastic to her, that did not phase her though, as his approach to teaching was similar to Mother’s! 

Strangely the lesson she enjoyed the most that week was flying! Maybe it was because of all the hard work that she had to put into flying before she arrived. Something to thank mother for. Hermione discovered that she was actually quite competent flyer, not quite in Harry’s league, but still she did not disgrace herself. It might simply be because the lessons were with Rolanda Hooch even though she instinctively did not let on she Rolanda Hooch socially, Hermione was aware and comforted by the fact that Rolanda was keeping an eye out for her.

The evening of her first day Hermione wrote the required letters to Mother and her Aunts, letting them know which house she had been sorted into. Mother was going to be horrified, she had so not hidden her contempt of Gryffindor. Hermione also wrote a letter to Granny pretending she was happy.   
The first few weeks Hermione was lonely. 

The only relief was regular letters from Granny, Aunt Andy and surprisingly Aunt Cissy. Not surprising was the lack of letters from Mother.   
A letter from Aunt Cissy made her smile. Aunty Cissy’s letter was a mock yell at Hermione being placed in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw as her and Aunty Andy had money on her going into Ravenclaw, but Mother had had money on her going into Gryffindor and so was lording it over her sisters and had impoverished them. It was a lovely warm and witty letter. 

Hermione did find a refuge and initially a place to be happy, the library.

It was there though that she discovered why so many people avoided her when she found the archive of the Daily Prophet. She followed Mother’s story as a death eater, in there. Hermione found it difficult to balance the women who she knew, who though strict and avoided emotions, was fundamentally kind, and had certainly provided a safe place for muggleborn Hermione. She had in essence provided a home. This was same woman had committed so many atrocities in the name of her Dark Lord, especially against Muggleborns. It confused her so much. Hermione hated to be confused. The only thing she now totally understood was why Neville did not like her mother, but Hermione was not her so why did he hate her too? Did all the rest agree with him? Hermione so wanted to talk it over with Tonks. Tonks though was so busy, Hermione only really caught glimpses of her. Draco had made it clear not to bother him, so she had to sort this out on her own. She just had to show she was her own person and should be judged on that, and not who her mother had been? She was so lonely though. Nothing seemed to work.

Hermione’s loneliness came to a head with a literal Troll. Ronald Weasley had been nasty to her, ever since she started. Hermione did not know why? Ron’s older brothers, the twins were actually very nice towards her, so it can’t have been a family feud that Mother had failed to warn her about like had failed to do over the Longbottom one.

Hermione was just trying to be helpful. Ron had clearly been struggling in charms mainly because he was saying it incorrectly. – So when she overheard him dissing her to others it just became too much and finally she need a good cry over all she had lost. Her parents, her world, her friends her everything! Now she was forced into a world, away from her old family and friends, with a parent who though made sure she was physically happy, was emotionally missing and seemed to be one of the causes of her having no friends. Hermione had even been put in a house where her intelligence was mocked rather than encouraged! – Hermione needed a good cry so she went to the Girls toilets in the basement, hoping not to bump into any of her cohort, though several did notice her as she brushed past with tears streaming down her face she made her way to a toilet cubicle. She did not see that some of the girls looked concerned.

Hermione was beyond embarrassment, once she started crying she found she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. The flood gates were open. When Hermione finally brought herself under control, she knew she needed to wash her face. She was very hungry! It must be tea time. Hermione looked at her watch that Granny had bought her. Crumbs! it was well past tea. To add t her woes it looked like she was going to bed hungry.

As Hermione turned round from the sink, she realised she was staring at a rather large Troll! There was a moment of confusion as she dived for safety. She desperately thought through all the spells she knew that she could adapt to defend herself from the Troll. 

‘Don’t panic!’ Hermione was thinking as the Troll’s cudgel obliterated the toilet stall. Then a simple housekeeping spell came to her. It was one used for making Bees docile. She just needed to double its strength and amplify it. That bit would be easy as that was what her wand was for. Hermione released the spell and the Troll toppled over just as Harry and Ron ran in, nearly getting flattened in the process.

‘Oh we were just about to warn you there was a troll loose but I see you have discovered that’ said Harry

Hermione smiled, seemed Harry was not Ron’s sidekick after all and seemed to be genuinely contrite about Ron’s attitude towards her. Hermione stepped over the troll, and said  
‘ I think we better get out of here before the teachers get here and we get into trouble.’

Alas it was too late, Snape, McGonagall and that useless DADA teacher professor Quirrell arrived. Hermione decided to lie, saying it was all her fault she had wanted to see if she could defeat the Troll herself,

Hermione lied because she had realised that as much as she wanted revenge on Ron, now was a time of trying to make friends or at least having them owe her one.  
Hermione spun her tale. She could feel one of the teachers trying to read her mind, but her shields were always in place, so she merely strengthened them. Hermione could tell from the look of surprise on Snape’s face that it was he. He then probably found the truth from one of the boys as he began sneering. McGonagall looked sceptical but went with it and deducted points from Hermione.

They were sent back to the common room in disgrace. None of the children heard how impressed the teachers were with Hermione being able to take a troll down all by herself, as Snape informed the teachers as to what really happened.

Bellatrix was incensed when she heard about it via Rolly. She knew it could only be Dumbledore’s doing after she had interrogated the painting of her great Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black, who had been headmaster of Hogwarts. on how a troll could get into heavily warded place like Hogwarts. Bella knew there was little point on setting up an enquiry with the ministry as her boss was too much a Dumbledore fanboy.

Bellatrix decided to go to the school and have it out with her enemy. To let him know she knew and she would make Bloody sure the house heads were there. She knew how to achieve this after instruction from Great Grandad.

Bellatrix was very careful to make sure Hermione did not know she was about as she did not want to embarrass the poor child. This was important as it sounded like Hermione was having as rough a first term as she, Bellatrix had, had when she went to Hogwarts. Drat Dumbledore and his schemes, manipulating the sorting hat so it would sort Hermione into that dratted house instead of her natural fit of Ravenclaw. Double drat to Dumbledore for making her feel protective of the child. What was the old fox up to?

‘How dare you put my child in such danger like that! Or any child come to that. I know you would have been aware if something was let into the School the moment it happened! Don’t give me any old flannel, this was nearly a disaster! I understand three students were in immediate danger possibly more, as Slytherin had been sent to their house which was incredibly close to where the troll was! If I find, as a representative of the ‘control of magical creature department’ that you or any member of staff deliberately let that Troll in, heads will roll, and not even you Dumbledore will be safe! We parents, actually care about the safety of our children, yes even me Dumbledore! So don’t give me that look! I will submit a report but will not take it further this time, but be warned!’

With that Bellatrix stormed out leaving a very bemused teaching staff. Snape though tried to hide a smile at Dumbledore being called out on his shit. Even McGonagall looked impressed, perhaps Bellatrix’s new leaf was legitimate. Perhaps adopting a muggle child was not a smokescreen, who would have thought it.

Hermione only found out about the visit later from Draco, when he started to talk to her and sit next to her on occasion usually during potions class. This was after Snape deemed that it might be good to mix Gryffindor and Slytherin up. This meant that the students had to partner up with someone from the opposite house.  
Hermione was shocked that several from Slytherin fought to pair up with her, but Draco won. Hermione whispered to him during the practical ‘why had she been so popular when she was muggle born?’

Draco smiled, ‘easy, you are best at potions, and if nothing else a Slytherin wants to win, added to that they have all suddenly woken up to who your mother is! The Black name still packs a punch. To befriend you could mean a leg up in the social ladder. Me, I just saw it as an opportunity to be able to sit with my cousin, without been ribbed, though now it looks like I can do that anyway.’

Hermione smiled at him.

Things were beginning to look up, Ron had stopped been a prat to her, Harry was positively friendly, finally recognising a kindred spirit and able to talk Muggle things to her as well as finding out about wizard politics. In the the girls in the dorm room, though not best buds, the other girls spoke to her and included her into things. So Hermione was not as lonely as she was. Her favourite time though surprisingly was her flying time, particularly if Madam Hooch came with her in the mornings and sometimes Harry joined them too. In the evenings though she found flying alone enabled her to gather her thoughts and sort out problems. It really was infuriating how right her mother seemed about things. Take calling her Muddy for example, she discovered, well Draco pointed it out, how irritated folks, particularly the blood purists of Slytherin and Ravenclaw when she had not reacted in the slightest to being called Mudblood or Muddy. In fact, she seemed to react as though it was a term of endearment. Hermione realised she did, the name had no hold over her at all, she had claimed the name and turned it to good. She finally understood why her Mother said she would thank her one day.

So, Hermione wrote a later of thanks. She actually go a reply to her long letter. Which was amazing, though all it said was. ‘You’re welcome’

Harry and Ron were up to something, when Hermione found out what it was she decided to join in, she loved puzzles and mysteries.  
She did not give much thought over Christmas as she was busy enjoying Grans company and glad to see her so happy. Though she was disappointed that she did not see Mother at all. Perhaps she did not care at all. Hermione could really have done with access to Castle Black’s library, she debated whether to floo there and check it out whilst Granny was having a nap, as the not knowing was gnawing away at her. Hermione had though been told, that she had to stay where it had been agreed she would beSo there would be no clandestine flooing to Castle Black. Because she had this flipping tracker charm on her, Mother would know, and she was under no illusion what the punishment would be, the dreaded strap. 

Hermione was put out of her Misery on Christmas day, as Aunt Andy, Uncle Teddy and Tonks popped in with Presents for Christmas day, including a present from Aunt Cissy, but nothing from Mother. Hermione was disappointed. Aunt Andy made her feel a little better, explain Bellatrix was never conventional and that her giving presents tended to be outside the traditional expected times, Andy never got a gift either nor did Cissy so Hermione should not take it personally, it did not mean Bellatrix did not care she just marched to a different tune, plus she really, really hated Christmas.

Hermione wondered whether Aunt Andy would help her, she might ask why but it was worth the risk and it was driving her insane, so she asked who was Nicolas Flammel – Aunt Andy did know, some guy who had created the philosopher stone, 

‘which funnily enough someone had tried to steal it from Gringotts, not sure why anyone would want to live for ever’ mused Andy.

Thankfully she did not ask why. She was so used to Hermione just asking random questions. Hermione was relieved she did not have to lie, because she was not sure she knew how to, Based on the amount of times she had been found out especially by mother. Even her parents could usually tell as well.  
Now she knew about him, she remembered where she had read about him, she could not wait to tell the boys and the intel about Gringotts and what was there, though how Aunt Andy knew she did not know.

Now school was friendlier, Hermione was not as anxious about going back, Aunt Cissy picked her up on the way to taking Draco back as well.   
She had been back a week, when Mother’s owl Calipher flew in one morning with a parcel full of books. Hermione loved them all.  
The term moved apace, Hermione was the top of everything accept flying. Hermione did not have any close friends, but occasionally tagged along with Harry and Ron. Hermione also made friends with a ghost in one of the Girls bathrooms. It was the least used bathroom because of ghost which was why Hermione liked to use it. The Ghost’s name was Moaning Myrtle once you got past the moaning bit she was quite sweet.

Near the end of the Easter term, Hermione did not know why, bet she felt drawn to being with the boys and ended up joining them on their adventure to prevent Snape from stealing the philosophers stone! Hermione though did point out it was unlikely to be him. It was a good job she went along as Ron would have died after the second test. Actually, Hermione felt a bit like a lab rat, being tested in a maze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU perspective of the Chamber of secrets - I do not own these charachter I have merely borrowed them from JK Rowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to all those wading throught this grammer error strewn piece of work by this dyslexic writer I am impressed, I did consider stopping as I know it is is irratating many but as I have to finish the story for myself I have continued to share. So thank you. It appreciated the support.
> 
> I have also been asked, why it is a Hermione/Bellatrix relationship when it clearly is with Rolly. And Hermione and Bella are more Mother and daughter.
> 
> I will let you into the secret. It the story has taken a different track from what I first invisaged, and I have not decided or if I can drag it back to its orginally route and conclusion. Because of that I have left it as that also thinking Mother and Daughter is also a type of relationship. If now knowing this irks folks I will change it. But Spoiler Rolly and Bella I don't think are really in a realtionship. But I could be wrong.
> 
> Ramble over, back to the torture. After this installement they ight be a bit of a break again.

Bellatrix was happy everything was going to plan, she now had control of a sub department and was organising it along the lines of how she wanted to run things – half negation with the different species, the other half policing dangerous creatures or treaty breakers. 

Things were going apace with the rise of the dark lord, though why he had trusted that idiot Quirrell god only knows, she would have been prepared to sacrifice herself for him, but he had chosen Quirrell, the same Quirrell who had gone running as soon as things got difficult during the first wizarding war.

Then disaster! She was so angry that Hermione had been involved in the demise of her dark lord. She wanted to curse her. When Bellatrix calmed down and logic and sense gained the upper hand again, realised that her daughter had, had not idea originally as to what was going on. By all accounts she but had got sucked into the boys’ idiocy thinking Snape was up to no good. Bellatrix thought that bit hilarious. Though plan had failed, it was not the main one, more an opportunistic one which had failed. So back to plan A. The more she thought about it and analysed things and discussed with Cissy and a few others, it looked like Dumbledore had picked up on the plan pretty quickly.

Bella also connected the dots over the troll incident. The reason the Troll had been let into the school it had not been coincidental that it had tracked down Hermione. It was meant to bring the three children together. The trial to the Philosopher’s stone from all accounts well intel from Rolly, was that for an adult relatively competent at magic, they could have got through without a second thought. the trials had clearly been designed with children in mind. Specifically, those with less than three years at Hogwarts. Clearly it had been a test to see how the three worked together and to test their strengths and weaknesses. Not for first time had Dumbledore used children for his own agenda. At least her Lord was upfront. What was good about Dumbledore? Just another view of right.

When Hermione got home from school, Bella needed to check her for manipulation charms and other seeming benign charms and put some anti-charm charms on her, perhaps a few more proprietary ones.

She also needed to make time for her little Mudblood, as Cissy had pointed out if the powers that be had noticed how little contact Bella had had with Hermione that year. Bella could lose Hermione and then she would be back in Azkaban. Damn when did her little sister become so sensible, it would not take much, as clearly Dumbledore had some agenda that involved Hermione.

Bellatrix needed to step up her game on this. Her survival, her Family’s survival and bringing back the dark lord were paramount and if that meant that she had to be on her mettle then she would be! Let’s face it she was enjoying this planning malarkey. That was strange because she had always been bad at chess as a child, despite her super intelligence. It was because she was too prone to her emotions. 

By the start of the summer holidays, Bellatrix had been made divisional head and was able to write her own, policies, procedures and laws her power was on the increase within the ministry but below the radar, as it was in a department that no one had ever taken seriously before. She had to be careful from now on, too much show now and that would alert Dumbledore’s cronies in the ministry that she was building a power base.

The next move Bellatrix managed was to scupper Dumbledore using her niece Dora Tonks. Dora had wanted to be an Auror. Bellatrix could have vetoed that, but instead she encouraged the newly graduated Hufflepuff, that with her little life experiences perhaps it would be best to try other departments first. That by doing that it would make her a better Auror in the long run. All the best auror’s in history had done that including; the fearsome, one-eyed moody. Bellatrix also had an opening in her department as searching out rogue magical creatures and the tracking and hunting skills in her department would be invaluable if Dora, as Bella called her still wanted to be an Auror at a later date. Tonks hummed and hahed and Bellatrix thought she was going to have to use the head of house card but actually Hermione talked her into it. She had a passion for the rights of magical creatures.

Bellatrix’s small team compiled of herself, and a deliberate second in command who was on the opposite side in the first wizarding war, then the other 3 members excluding Tonks had all basically representing the other Hogwarts houses, so in essence she had the most balanced nonpartisan team ever and she had a goblin and a free elf as advisors as they were according to wizarding law not allowed to work directly for the Ministry.

Bellatrix was particularly pleased with the treaties she had drawn up with creatures such as the Goblin Nation and Centaurs, some official, some unofficial.  
Term was coming to the end so Bellatrix needed to sort out working hard and appearing to look after Hermione, well spend a normal amount of time with her. She was going to have to bite the bullet and start using the Richmond manor as a base as she would get home earlier – she had mixed feelings mainly due to memories of happy times with Alice but there was also the literal ghost of her Mother being there. It did not bother Cissy to much as she was always Daddy’s little girl, but Bellatrix had always been close to her Mother, She wonder maliciously whether she should make Andy visit her there as she might not have heard that Mother’s ghost was hanging out at the manor.

That would make up for the uncomfortableness of it all, she was surprised though that Mother had been fine about Hermione, though knowing Cissy she probably lied to Mother. She wouldn’t say anything about her little mudblood’s heritage as goodness knows how she would react, she was not as over the top as her sister in law, Sirius’s mother but even so, and as Bella was terrible at lying to her mother. 

Bellatrix mad sure she was front and centre picking Hermione up from the Train station. She felt a bit guilty by the surprise on Hermione’s face and a bit uncomfortable when Hermione unexpectedly hugged her.

The arrived at the Manor by Floo, again Hermione was surprised as she had been expecting a lengthy floo journey back up to Scotland to Castle Black. She was delighted to see Flipsy there though.

Bella instructed Hermione to settle in and then come down to the study as she need to talk to her.

When Hermione came down, Bellatrix explained that she thought that there were some charms on her that should not be there and she needed to investigate, but Hermione would have to stand still for a good five minutes.

Bellatrix was aghast at what she found and they all had Dumbledore’s signature on them – most where compulsion charms, some insidious ones that were slowly breaking through Hermione’s magical defences. It took Bellatrix a lot longer than she anticipated, but was pleased at Hermione’s patience to and her disgust afterwards when Bellatrix explained what had been done to her. She did not however elaborate on the defensive charms she placed in return, which tied her even more closely to Bellatrix, some of which were dark magic in origin.

Bellatrix’s Mother surprised her, it transpired that she had realised that Hermione was a mudblood, but she was quite sanguine about it, apparently death did that to you, it was different for her paintings because they were of life but her ghost, she applauded the plans and if it meant her beloved Bella was out of Prison, then for once she approved of a Cissy driven plan.

Bellatrix made Hermione practice harder on her occlumency, teaching her the next level and punishing her accordingly if she failed. She also pushed her harder at flying by teaching her again at the weekends, as far as Bella was concerned it was not acceptable to be in the middle of the class when it came to flying, though Bella accepted that Hermione would never be top, that always went to the quidditch players, Bella expected her to be near the top. Bellatrix also decided it was time for Hermione to learn a little bit of dark magic, just simple stuff on the level of simple housework spell she had learnt with Cissy. Hermione did rebel at first over this, but after a few sessions with the strap, she complied.

August saw the household decamp to Villa Lestrange in France again. Bella spent the whole time this year with Hermione having left the deputy in charge of the Department. Bella could tell she was disappointed that Dora had to work, but when the Malfoys arrived for a week, Bella allowed Hermione Free time off from her strict regime and she had fun with Draco, they clearly got on, much to obvious discomfort from Lucius. Which Bella loved, she never did get on with her Brother –in –law, if it were not for the fact they were both Death eaters, plus Cissy would have been cross with her, she would have found a way years ago to end him.

After Hermione spent time at her Grandmothers, Bellatrix gritted her teeth and went shopping at Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione needed a new uniform as she had had a bit of a growth spurt. She was however non-plussed over the fact that the new DADA teacher was that charlatan Lockhart. What was Dumbledore up to? Why was he deliberately making the students unable to stand up against the Deatheaters, he must be playing a long game but as yet Bellatrix had not sussed it out.  
Bellatrix was busy at work but weekends now but she apparated to Castle Black even though the distance was exhausting she felt it worthwhile being at her favourite home again. She enjoyed reading Hermione’s letters even though it never occurred to her to write back.

It appeared that Hermione now had a true friend though still from the blood traitor family that was the ‘Weasley Weasels’. It was their only daughter, however it did not sound like a magically enhanced friendship as it was with the potter boy and another of the weasels, so her spells must be holding, let’s hope Hermione was doing as she was told and doing her occlumency exercises, she would test her at Christmas whilst she was at her Grandmothers. Damn if she was going there for Christmas, guess she ought to by her a Christmas present, otherwise she would be told off by Margery, Hermione’s Grandmother again, good job she was a muggle otherwise she would have had several howlers from Margery by now for forgetting Hermione’s birthday again, for not giving Christmas presents and so on.

Bellatrix was in a good mood by Christmas as she had managed to get some laws passed in the ministry under the radar, consolidating her power and influence further without anyone noticing. 

She gave Hermione some books on animangus as she intended to start training the child on this at Easter as well as starting on her Patronus as well. It would go easier if Hermione was interested in the subject and had picked up the theory. She also gave her a framed wizard photo of Hermione with her Grandmother and after some consultation with Cissy, the one of Hermione with herself and Andy and Cissy. Hermione obviously loved these gifts. Bellatrix thought, maybe I could get into this Christmas thing after all.

Hermione had been practicing her occlumency and was able to keep Bellatrix out, she would be ready for the next level.  
What did concern Bella was there seemed to be something happening at Hogwarts targeting Mudbloods. Added to the fact that Potter could hear whispering but no one else could. 

Hermione was intrigued by the mystery and wanted to get to the bottom of it. There were no compulsion spells on her, so it was the child’s, natural curiosity. Hermione was also worried that her best friend, Ginny, was in the year below, was it weird to have friends younger than her. Bellatrix reassured her that friendships were like love, you just clicked with some people and not with others and not always to society’s rules, thinking at the same time about Alice. Hermione then confided in her that she was a bit worried about Ginny recently, she seemed secretive and withdrawn. Bellatrix’s advice was just be there for her.

After Hermione went back to school Bellatrix started to hear both through Hermione’s letters and from Rolly’s disquieting things. It sounded like, but surely couldn’t be’ there was a basilisk at large. If that was the case, why hadn’t Dumbledore or indeed any of the staff tracked it down and killed it! 

She must be wrong!

Then she had the news that Hermione had been petrified by something, but not to worry they had some mandrake growing.

There was no way she was going to let those incompetence deal with that so she owled Cissy to prepare the relevant potion and to come to Castle Black whilst she went to Hogwarts with one of the elves to bring Hermione back.

Bellatrix had a blazing row with both McGonagall and Pomfrey, it was a good job Dumbledore kept a low profile as she would have got in a duel with him there and then.  
Bella got Conroy to apparate Hermione straight back to Castle Black, as elves could apparate in and out of Hogwarts, also they were safer than wizards at it’ so there was no likelihood of mishaps. Bellatrix then stormed out of the Hogwarts grounds and once clear apparated herself back home.

Cissy had already arrived and was administering the potion to Hermione. It would be touch and go but Hermione had a greater chance of full recovery than if they had left it to Hogwarts. This was because the longer you were under it petrification the longer the side effects were with you. In Hermione’s case, time was critical, as she was very fragile since her life threatening injuries, two years ago.

It was touch and go but Hermione came around, though as expectedvery weak.

Hermione told her in an incoherent rush

‘It was a Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets! Myrtle know all about it as it killed her, that’s why she is a ghost, Ginny is in danger…’  
Bellatrix shushed Hermione back to sleep and turned on Cissy in anger. 

‘You’ve used the diary haven’t you! – The dark lord gave strict instructions that it was not to be used as that horcrux is too young and inexperienced to be raised and fight Dumbledore!

What have you done Cissy! and why? It was meant to be safe in the depths of the Black vault. Did you take it out whilst I was in Azkaban and you were the custodian?’  
‘No Bella I swear, it was not me… oh bloody hell it was my stupid idiot of a husband. He had access too during that period. I thought he was looking extra smug recently and he kept prattling that the Dark lord would favour him on return…’

Bella swore as well. ‘You go and sort your prick of a husband, I will sort the sodding Basilisk and sadly our lord’

‘Flipsy!’

The elf appeared – 

‘Look after Miss Hermione, whilst I am gone, protect her.’

‘I’s be honoured Mistress with such as tasks’

Bellatrix owled some of her department to meet her at Hogwarts asap and bring the Basilisk hunting equipment. It shocked her that though she hated Dumbledore, she was still shocked he would risk so many students especially the ones he was meant to champion, the Mudbloods, just to catch a Death eater,  
Dora and a tall lanky chap, whose name Bella could never remember arrived a few minutes after her.

They went storming into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were waiting.

‘What do you think you are doing Lady Black?’ enquired Dumbledore.

‘What you should have done! You do realise that if there is a possibility of a dangerous magical animal in proximity to a population such as Hogwarts and you are not able to deal with it yourself you are legally required to contact us at the ministry to deal with it. 

You Clearly do not have the ability based on the amount of Petrification that has occurred!, You are very lucky there has been no deaths, this time. It is clear there is a Basilisk loose, and if I had not had a daughter at this school I doubt you would have called us in. Now leave us to deal’

‘And where to do you propose to start?’ enquired Dumbledore smugly

‘By asking that last fatality of this Basilisk. A death reported by you in the 1940s, the Ghost known as moaning Myrtle.’

Snape and McGonagall looked shocked at Dumbledore realising that he knew all this and could have dealt with it earlier.

Bellatrix did not wait but marched off with her team, to the Bathroom that every female Hogwartian student knew to be where Myrtle hung out.

They tracked down to the chambers horrified to see the Basilisk plus Ginny Weasley clearly under the thrall of the Horcrux of the Dark Lord as Tom Riddle (Though only Bellatrix knew this.)

It took a matter of minutes for Bella and her team to end the Basilisk. Then with heavy heart but knowing she would have the adult Dark Lord’s approval, she broke off a Basilisk tooth and plunged it into the diary. It looked like it was not a moment too soon as Ginny’s pulse was very weak. Whats his name picked her up and the three of them exited to find half the school outside, shocked. The staff in particularly were looking aghast and a bit uncomfortable – Bellatrix dared not meet Rolly’s eyes. They handed Ginny over to Madam Pomfrey. Then Bellatrix said icily

‘I will be writing a full report to the minister, but if you will excuse me I need to return home to see how my daughter is doing.’

Bellatrix knew Dumbledre would wriggle out of this but a seed of doubt over Dumbledore’s credibility with the staff had been sown and she had potential to undermine him further with some of his allies if she played her cards right.

She got back home and checked up on Hermione. And plotted her next move. Later that evening Her sister arrived interestingly via Floo. Looking grim. 

‘I hope you slowly roasted his balls slowly over an open fire’ Bellatrix said as a way of greeting her sister, 

‘and them some’ replied Cissy ‘I also discovered he had our house elf Dobby harassing Potter, way to keep a low profile.’

‘So as punishment to Lucius I have freed the elf and given the other elves who were part of my dowry strict instructions that apart from household tasks any other orders have to be okayed by me. That should limit him from making further messes. It is a good job I love him.’

Bella raised an eyebrow at that.

‘I think I have rescued the situation’ said Bella and then proceeded to tell Cissy her proposed plans.

Cissy agreed and went to confer with the rest of the inner Death Eater circle.

Bella stayed with Hermione all night checking that she had no serious problem with her lungs, which were the more dangerous side effects of petrification. Whilst watching her, Bella realised to her horror, that her concern for Hermione was not just about her own skin anymore but she had come to care for the little mudblood, how her dark lord would react to that she did not know. She hope she could still pass it off to the inner circle as self-interest.

One thing for certain, Hermione was not up to return to school anytime soon. She also needed to be somewhere safe just in case there was a backlash from either Dumbledore or Malfoy. She knew just the place plus a way for Hermione not to be lonely were she was intending her to be until the holidays. She would arrange for her school work to be there and she knew the perfect Tutor – Cissy, she wouldn’t like it but tough.

The next day she made her way to the Burrow, the Weasley’s place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set not where I hope you were expecting!

The water dripped of the trees, making the whole place feel dank and gloomy. It had been raining for several days. It was a good place to think morose thoughts. They had arrived her in Brittany a few days ago. It was not a particular big place, as far as house for the rich go, but it was still bigger than the Burrow. Ginny Weasley however did not care; she was just glad to be anywhere but home or Hogwarts! She was still amazed her mother who hated both Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Malfoy with a passion let her come here! Goodness knows what Lady Black said to her to persuade to allow Ginny to accompany Hermione to recuperate after their respective ordeals for the rest of the school term but she was glad.

Ginny Weasley was so embarrassed that she had let herself be entranced by that diary. The horrors she had unleashed in its name, including harming her friend Hermione. Allowing the diary to whisper that Hermione was not really her friend but using her to get close to Ron and Harry. She had been so totally in its thrall. 

Anyway here she was in an ultra-secret location, at Ty Lestrange, in Western Brittany, being home schooled for the rest of the term with Hermione by Lady Malfoy or as she asked Ginny to call her Aunt Cissy like Hermione did, especially as they were related, second cousins or something.  
She was grateful that they deemed Hermione needed company. Hermione was legitimately not well enough to return to school, for Ginny it was just embarrasement or so she thought! Hermione apparently had complications, from some life threatening accident she was in two years ago which Hermione did not like to talk about. Lady Malfoy later told her it was how she lost her parents.

Hermione and Ginny had started their lessons that morning, using the Hogwarts material as a its basis but some subjects such as DADA Lady Malfoy just raised an eyebrow at it and ignored it. 

Ginny was currently having some alone time as Hermione had just been sent to bed after a blazing row with Lady Malfoy. Hermione stubbornly refused to admit that she was tired. Ginny, not being used to corporal punishment, was shocked when Lady Malfoy gave Hermione a resounding smack on the head and threatened her with the strap if she did not comply. Ginny had never seen Hermione move so fast in her life.

Ginny heard a snap of a twig behind her and saw Lady Malfoy approaching her. Who smiled riley at Ginny and said

‘I know you probably think you need to be alone with your thoughts but I think you need to talk about what happened this term at school.’

Ginny looked uncomfortable.

‘Ginny, I am a good listener you know and not as fearsome as I appear to be. Or rather I had to be with Hermione just Now. Merlin, she is as stubborn as my sister, you would think they were actual Mother Daughter as Hermione can be so like Bella! That means have to be tough with Hermione. As per usual, Hermione was pushing herself too much. She would have got to the point of needing a full week or even month in bed, instead of just afternoons. Then she would have got behind on her schoolwork, and then would be super cranky Hermione. Can you imagine’ continued Narcissa with a grimace at the thought.

Ginny laughed at that, Lady Black, she corrected herself, Aunt Cissy knew Hermione so well and genuinely seemed to care about her. Perhaps her parents were wrong about the Black sisters, or maybe they too had changed their minds about them, as after all they had let her come here.

Ginny let Aunt Cissy lead her back to the house and settled down in front of the fire to talk.

Ginny twirled her fingers not sure where to begin and then decided to articulate her feeling that she had outside. She was not sure why she suddenly decided to trust someone who, had during the first wizarding, had been on the complete opposite side to her parents and friends, someone who was a known Death eater, but she did.

‘Okay, first thing Ginny, you are only eleven! Why should you know how to deal with these things? Did your mother teach them to you before you went to Hogwarts? No! I know Draco certainly would not have known either or would still not know, based on the simple dreadful teaching that seems to be DADA. So! you should not beat yourself up about that. If you had been taught, then yes you would have been more than capable, as you are very strong magically not quite as strong as Hermione, goodness knows where she gets it from, but you are for sure head and shoulders ahead of the rest of your family especially as you are the seventh child of a seventh child. But you had not been taught, so not matter strong magically you might be until you are taught you should be protected, so if anyone it is the teachers to blame.’ Said Narcissa.

Distracted by the seventh child bit Ginny asked

‘I thought it was only sons that worked with.the number seven. You know seventh son of a seventh son. I think that is why mum is always a little disappointed in me.’

‘No, its just historically men obsessed with sons, thinking them better than girls. Like for like witches are actually a lot stronger the wizards! We women have just been taught culturally to be subservient to the boys. I am so glad your generation are finally redressing the balance. As actually as a girl child you are well ahead magically than if you had been a boy. It would have been a lot worse if you had been weaker magically, and then it would have been doubtful that Bella would have rescued you in time. There is nothing to berate yourself there. Whoever targeted you would not have expected you to have lasted as long as you did. You were underestimated. In addition, I for one am glad. So now, I am going to take a risk at you hating me. I know who gave you the diary.’ 

Narcissa paused trying to gauge Ginny but decided that they were remote enough and hidden enough that even if Ginny flipped now she had a chance to pull around eventually.

‘It was my stupid husband! Bella and I had the cursed diary locked away in a family vault as we knew it was extremely dangerous and for a time we did not know how to destroy it. My husband discovered it there and wanted to see how it worked and see what all the fuss about! Well that is what he said to me! Whether he is telling the truth, I don’t think so, but I cannot prove that it was maliciously meant. I offer my sincere apologies and neither myself nor Bella nor Draco had anything to do with it. If I had known, it would not have happened. He has been punished, by myself, but not really enough to what he deserves, that would be Azkaban and sadly, I love him so I could not bring myself to denounce him. Please forgive me.’

Ginny was shocked, a death eater admitting wrong and asking forgiveness! For what, basically not shopping her husband, Narcissa had done no wrong, and her sister had saved her.

‘I do forgive you, thank you though for being truthful about it. Am I to keep it secret?’ said Ginny.

‘That would be kind but I would never ask a child to keep secrets from their parents.’

Narcissa then patted Ginny’s hand and continued.

‘Now Ginny want I want to know is why you felt so alone? Hermione has been quite alone, as an only child and was so glad of your genuine friendship. I don’t know if she had told you about how she had been manipulated by Dumbledore into befriending your Brother and his friend.’

Ginny was horrified! She had not known that!

‘Ah I can see by your face you had not been told. Hermione does keep things close to her chest in fear of being hurt. She has had it tough school wise both in the Muggle world and at Hogwarts due to her intelligence. She had bonded with you. Never again doubt, she likes you for you and nothing else. Make sure those doubts that the diary put into you head about her friendship take hold, they are not genuine. It does not matter that you are in different years if you click you click.’

‘I think it is because I am different. The only girl. I was not particularly wanted, I think Mum had set her heart on the seven sons’ thing and Dad well Dad does not know how to treat me anything other than another boy. I am loved but I don’t think he wanted yet another mouth to feed on his wage.’

Ginny was embarrassed to confess her poverty to someone as wealthy as Aunt Cissy. She knew it was viewed as shameful in wizarding circles as to how poor, they as purebloods were. 

Ah alone in a crowd, I think the person who would understand you the most is my sister Bella, for she felt like that. My advice is just be your own person. And as for your parents, I can so see you are a very cherished and loved child.’ Narcissa smiled kindly at her.

‘Okay?’ said Narcissa 

Ginny nodded trying not to tear up.

Narcissa smiled again and continued

‘From tomorrow I have decided that I am going to teach you and Hermione how to be better at fighting the dark arts and some of that will be learning some dark spells. As entertainment watch out for Hermione’s stubbornness! She hates learning them! She will be a test to my patience and hope I don’t resort to my sisters method of the strap, as I hate any more than a smack around the head, don’t let Hermione know that though.’

Ginny smiled at that, though her head was reeling! Everything thing seemed so upside down. Good was bad and bad was good and boy did her head hurt!

What she did not know was that Narcissa was reading her mind and was smiling as the seeds of doubt about what side to be on had become less clear cut for the young Weasley. Though everything Narcissa had said had been true, she had deliberately said in such a way as to yield these results!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breton adventure continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for my indulgence on the next few chapters, I adore Brittany, one of my favourite places to go and visit. All the places apart from ofcourse Ty Lestrange are real. By the By Ty in Breton means House.

Hermione was sulking; she had not wanted to spend the afternoon in bed! She was fine! Aunt Cissy was just making a fuss! She had so much schoolwork to catch up on and here she was stuck in bed resting! She could not even sneak books into the room as Plaudren, the house elf, was very strict with her too. Breton elves were less servile than their British cousins were and was able to say No or refuse to do something or even confiscate things! Just as he had done when he had popped in with her medicine and found her reading her schoolbooks. If that had been Flipsy, she would have wrung her hands and beseeched Hermione, but ultimately leave Hermione to it, but no Plaudren had whipped them out of her hands and even told her off!

Hermione hoped, when Aunt Cissy came up to check on her she did not force her to go to bed properly like a child! Hermione knew that she would have to comply if she did, as knew she had pushed Aunt Cissy just as far as she could go. If it had been Mother, then it would have been not even a question of rebelling, as she knew Mother’s reaction to anything other than failed spells was the strap. Aunt Cissy was talk then if that failed a clip around the ear, then maybe the strap, though Hermione had never pushed her that far!

Thankfully when Aunt Cissy came up, she was happy for Hermione to lay on top of the bed, still clothed, she just wanted her to rest after taking her medicine. Hermione complied, certain she would not be able to sleep. She was fast asleep even before Aunt Cissy had left the room. 

Narcissa knew this would be the case.

When Hermione awoke a little later, she debated whether to get up. She got as far as her windowsill to check on the weather and found she was still feeling a week as a kitten. Her breathing was also a bit laboured. Hermione sat down on the window seat, and merely watched the outside doing nothing much. Ty Lestrange, of all the houses she was heir to, seemed the most like home, certainly the safest. She felt no harm could come to her here. It felt like coming home.

Narcissa when she came up to tell Hermione Tea was ready and to come down, did not have the heart to tell Hermione off, when she found her fast asleep on the window seat. Hermione could not believe early in the evening that she was yawning and tired again. 

‘Severe trauma on top of severe trauma will do that to you’ said Aunt Cissy Drily.

‘We will keep lessons to just the morning and when you are feeling stronger which I am sure will be by next week knowing you Hermione, we will go on excursions and I will introduce you both to the wonders of Brittany. There are some very special places here for magical folk.’

The following week started off with just exploring the environment around the house. They were on the edge of a muggle town of Huelgoat, which in itself backed on to the mystical woods that Hermione could tell was stiff with magic, ancient magic at that. She was surprised how much she was picking up being Muggle born and all that.

Narcissa smiled, 

‘Oh that reminds me Ginny never leave the grounds on your own, always make sure that either myself or Hermione is with you or you will never be able to find the house again. It is keyed to Hermione and Bellatrix and I with some difficulty can find it as well via my relation to these two.’

‘how come I can find it how is I am keyed to it I am not aware of any ritual’ Queried Hermione

‘When you were adopted and named heir to the Lestrange estates – the properties automatically tuned into you, deep and ancient magic. Replied Narcissa 

‘Even though I am muggle born’ verified Hermione

Even though you’re a Muddle!’ Narcissa smiled.

Hermione smiled at that word, since they had arrived here, so as not to upset Ginny, Narcissa had stopped referring Hermione as a Muddy but had slipped and caught herself and referred to Hermione as Muddle, which sent Hermione into fits of laughter so that ever since Narcissa had been using the word deliberately.

One beautiful late spring morning ,Hermione was for once up before either Ginny or Aunt Cissy. She decided she felt strong enough to go for a walk outside the grounds. 

She left a message with Plaudren as to where she had gone. Plaudren in return gave her strict instructions to wrap up warmly it was still only May!  
Hermione left the grounds and into the woods surrounding the house and the town of Huelgoat, enjoying the peace and quiet. She walked along the river, with the water trickling over the sandy bottom. Making the River d'Argent look in colour a weird metallic brown. Hermione loved the way the whole area was strewn with boulders in all shapes and sizes. Many were moss covered and looked for all the world as though they were part a giant’s playground, though it was possible that was the case in the past but giants had long left the area if they were ever there in the first place.

The sun was for once out, and it looked like they would be safe from rain. The quality of the blueness of the sky was astounding. Hermione had found a dry spot on a boulder near the river and was doing her favourite past time of cloud watching, soaking up the sounds of nature around her, sending her into a light trance like state. Suddenly a voice disturbed her contemplation making her jump suddenly as though she had been asleep, though she had not been aware of it.

The voice said.

‘Ah so there are water nymphs in this river after all!’

Hermione sat up there was Mother smiling at her. Hermione leaped up and surprised them both by giving Bellatrix a bone-crushing hug. 

Hermione had been wondering why she had felt for a while that she was missing something and she now realised it was not a what but a who! She had been missing Mother!

For some inexplicable reason Hermione began to cry. 

To her surprise, Mother did not push her away. Instead, she continued to hug her and stroke her hair until the storm of crying had stopped. She then produced a handkerchief from thin air for Hermione to wipe her face.

‘Sorry Mother’ muttered Hermione, I don’t know where that came from I was feeling happy and then …’

‘It is because you are healing again, whenever you are ill you bottle up your emotions and when you are feeling better, you let it all out again. You do it even when you are recovering from a cold.’

It was then that Hermione realised she loved Bellatrix so much and the fact that she Knew Hermione so well she was loved back and it was not what everyone at school was saying that she was just looking after Hermione to stay out of prison it was genuine. If it were not Mother would not have noticed such little things.

Bellatrix smiled she could see the little cogs going on in Hermione’s brain and coming to a realisation about something.

‘So said Bellatrix, I don’t know about you but I am starving shall we go and have breakfast?’

Hermione nodded and they made their way back to Ty Lestrange.

Aunt Cissy seemed very surprised to see Bellatrix as well, and gave her a questioning look. The two sisters then appeared to be having a silent conversation, which knowing those two it was! Something was up though, as Aunt Cissy had just given Hermione a sharp concerned look at Hermione before returning to Mother who was nodding.

Aunt Cissy then said aloud

‘Well as you are here on a visit Bellatrix you can come on a special trip I was planning. It is usually better with two adult witches when Juvenile ones attend. 

‘Is that wise?’ queried Mother.

‘Very!’ said Aunt Cissy

‘What’s going on?’ mumbled a very sleep Ginny entering the lounge ‘Oh Lady Black, I did not know you were coming’ said Ginny eyes widening and blushing slightly 

‘Please call Me Bellatrix’ said Bella airily as though she was always so informal about things.

‘After breakfast we are going to Carnac to visit the stones’ said Aunt Cissy

‘Wow’ said Ginny eyes widening even further.

‘What’s the big deal’ queried Hermione. ‘I know they are impressive but they are just standing stones at the end of the day.’

‘There speaks my little Mudblood’ said Bellatrix fondly.

‘Carnac to the magically inclined can be quite dangerous because there is so much concentrated magically energy there. If you are able to shield yourself and siphon, a little bit. It is wonderfully restorative, however if you go in unprotected you get a full dose and the euphoria is so wonderful you want to keep coming back again and again until you become so obsessed you can’t actually leave the place and eventually you turn to stone and become part of the site. It took a while for wizards and witches to realise this which is why there are so many stones and it goes on for miles.’

‘So’ continued Aunt Cissy from Bellatrix’s narrative ‘Bellatrix and I will shield you two as well as ourselves. The reason we are going is both of you I think could do with a little boost after what you have both been through at school. I also wouldn’t mind it for myself.’

They apparated to as close to Carnac as possible and then walked the short distance to the border. Hermione could feel the tendrils of magic and see the shimmering field spreading across the fields of standing stones. There appeared to be no end. She remembered reading about it in a book with her parents. It sounded though that it was a good job she was not taken on a family holiday there.

Hermione felt Mother’s shields go up around her, Aunt Cissy would be doing the same for Ginny and they entered the Carnac realm. They stayed for about half an hour not venturing too far in, as the further you went in, the more energy it took to maintain a shield.

They came out and Hermione felt so alive and energetic for the first time in what felt ages. Wonder of wonders they then went to the muggle town of Trinte-sur-Mer and sat outside a café drinking coffee. Ginny thought she had gone to heaven, as her family had never ventured abroad and this whole experience had been wonderful. This was the icing on the cake.

Bellatrix stayed the night, but then had to go back to work the next day. Strangely before she left, Bellatrix left strict instructions that Hermione on no account was to go out of the grounds on her own and then she left.

Hermione of course being Hermione wanted to know why suddenly this was the case. Mother had aggravatingly ignored the question instead simply apparating away. Mother gone, Hermione plagued Aunt Cissy with questions, but to no avail. She was being stone walled.

It was surprisingly Plaudren who provided her with the answer. As it had remained warm, Hermione was allowed in the afternoons when they were not on an excursion, to sit in the gardens quietly reading a book whilst Aunt Cissy went out with Ginny on their Brooms. Hermione did not mind them going off flying, because frankly, if she had been given a choice she would have chosen reading.

When Plaudren had popped in with Hermione’s medicine, Hermione casually asked him, though not really expecting him to answer,   
‘Did he know why she was no longer allowed off the grounds on her own anymore?’


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear Hermione acting like Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the wait - really struggled as to how I wanted this chapter to go.

When Plaudren had popped in with Hermione’s medicine, Hermione casually asked him, though not really expecting him to answer,   
‘Did he know why she was no longer allowed off the grounds on her own anymore?’

‘It is because you were in danger the last time you went out on your own, some Korrigans had been stalking you probably attracted by you Breton blood mixed with Magic and the Lestrange stamp, whatever the reason they were weaving the final spells to bind you when the Mistress, appeared and defeated them and rescued you. She must have been alerted by the protective charms she has laid on you.’

Hermione sat there opened mouthed both at the talkativeness of Plaudren; he was not usually much of a talker, but the fact that neither her Mother nor her Aunt had told her.

Hermione debated whether to confront Aunt Cissy or not but instead went into the house library and looked for Books on Korrigans. 

Unfortunately, all the books in that section seemed to be in Breton. Aunt Cissy had never taught her the translation charm, if she asked for it, Hermione knew Aunt Cissy would want to know why? It would then all come out that she now knew why she was not allowed out on her own. Who knew what would happen next: Plaudren could get into trouble; Aunt Cissy might decide to take them back to the UK, They might have a bad argument, Mother might be summoned, then the strap would be involved knowing Mother, so the best thing to do was to learn Breton.

It took her a few weeks as she was being quite clandestine about it, or so she thought. She eventually taught herself enough Breton to discover that the Korrigan were among other things evil water sprites luring people to their death via various means. The Korrigan, were attracted by certain types of magic. The LeStranges were their most bitter enemies as they had the ability once into adult hood to defeat them with a look. 

Hermione also found some useful spell books that defended yourself against various malicious magical creatures native to Brittany.

Hermione did not realise that her doing this work on her own had been deliberate on her Mother’s and Aunt Cissy’s part. They wanted Hermione to be safe, and felt the best way was for her figure things out herself. If she looked like she was getting stuck, Narcissa would have added hints etc.

Hermione then decided to investigate if she had Breton Blood. She knew the Grangers didn’t, they were Scottish in origin, Her Mother’s side though she knew very little about she thought Granny’s maiden name was vaguely Celtic sounding so could be Breton in origin. She would send her letter via her Owl, Darling. The only problem was Aunt Cissy like Mother liked to check on her outgoing and incoming mail. She was beginning to be old enough to think this unfair, especially as Ginny’s mail was not checked and was surprised Hermione’s was.

Anyway, Hermione’s brain was rambling formulating a plan. She decided she would pretend to be doing some family history, so Aunt Cissy would not pick up on what she was trying to find out.

Narcissa smiled when she read the letter before Darling took it, it was very clever of Hermione to try that. She too would be interested in Hermione’s heritage even if it was a Muggle one. Narcissa then suddenly realised she had thought Muggle rather than Mudblood, how extraordinary!

Hermione got distracted in the Breton spell books trying to work out how the family Lestrange were able to kill Korrigan with a look. It looked like it might have been family Myths and a matter of mind control even a form of Occlumency. She was stumped, should she come clean with Aunt Cissy. She even debated deliberately failing her mind shields during their regular Occlumency exercises, but her ears were still ringing from when she last, not deliberately, let Aunt Cissy through. She did not think that was fair then, as it was a whole other level and Hermione had now realised that the Black sisters were fearsome Legilimens and able to have telepathic conversations with one another.

She got a letter back from Granny; saying Yes! her Father was from Brittany, her Maiden name was MAËLLE. It means royal or something in Breton.

It still did not answer why the Korrigan targeted her in particular. Was it just opportune? However, Ginny had not been banned from going off on her own. Then again Ginny had been warned that She would not find the house again if she went off on her own, so maybe Ginny would have been a target as well. Plaudren though had said something about the LeStrange stamp. She considered her options. She had hit a brick wall with her research. The only useful thing in truth she had learnt was rudimentary Breton. She sighed; she was going to fess up to Aunt Cissy. She felt Plaudren would be safe from the older witch’s ire. 

Or she could stop being a victim and be proactive. Hermione had an excited conversation with Ginny, catching her up to speed and laying out her plans and ideas. Ginny was in agreement. The two girls started working on the plan to capture one of these terrible creatures to try and find out why it was targeting Hermione. Hermione had found a spell in Breton, which was perfect for what they wanted. The spell froze any creature and you were then able to command it to tell the truth. It needed both of them to capture it though. One to hold the creature frozen, the other to compel it to speak the truth.

They settled on first thing in the morning before Breakfast. They should be pretty safe as Aunt Cissy was as bad as mother for getting up early. Plus, they needed to to do this when there was less chance of Muggle walkers being about.

The next day Hermione and Ginny snuck out at dawn. The Jays had just started stomping around in the eaves. The sun had not quite managed to rise above the trees yet. The grass was very heavy with dew soaking the girls’ trouser legs as they moved as softly as possible across the lawn to the gate.

They made their way to the pool called ‘La mare aux sangliers’ (pond with Wild Boar), they hypothesised it was the perfect place for the Korrigan to be. They got as close as they dared. They then got out the net they had found in the attic of the house. It had some old enchantments on it. Making it stronger than it looked. It had probably been used for this very activity in the past.

Ginny hid whilst Hermione walked down to the pool and waited as patiently as she could. She felt a tentative brush on her mind. As she had been expecting it, unlike last time, she recognised it for what it was. There was this compulsion to drift off to sleep. Hermione slammed down her shields for once glad of all those painful occlumency lessons.

She pointed her wand at the direction the compulsion seemed to be coming from and yelled

‘Chom a-sav krenn koublañ ma re dɪˈzaɪə’

Ginny rushed out of hiding with net as the creature materialised and threw it over the Korrigan. She then pointed her wand and repeated the spell with Hermione.  
The creature writhed in panic. What the girls did not know, was this Korrigan was a Juvenile. Its mother came rushing to its aid. The mother was beyond angry. It lashed out at the girls, using its claws. It swiped first at Hermione sending her flying against a tree. Ginny was not so lucky and was hurled into the pond dangerously close to the captured Korrigan. Ginny’s head had hit a rock as she landed in the pool rendering her unconscious, though thankfully face up. Hermione was winded and had no breath to freeze the Mother who was now stalking towards her or to hold the other Korrigan back who was disentangling itself from the net so as to get to Ginny. They were very single-minded creatures and revenge was now uppermost on their mind.

There was a loud crack as a very pissed Bellatrix arrived! She stunned the two Korrigan, with spells Hermione could only hope to aspire to. Once they were incapacitated, Bellatrix, muttering all the while scooped an unconscious Ginny out of the pool. As Hermione scrambled to her feet, Bellatrix apparated away but was back in a blink of an eye and now grasped Hermione painfully by the ear and apparated back to Ty Lestrange.

Cissy was busy dealing with a very dazed Ginny. 

Before Hermione could say anything, Bellatrix rounded on Hermione, her eyes blazing with anger pointed her wand and said ‘Cruciatas!’

Hermione fell to the ground in agony.


	20. Chapter 20

The pain subsided almost as quickly as it began. Hermione steeled herself for another bout of pain. Her nerve ends were fizzing in echo from the burst of pain they had just experienced. 

‘Get up and go to your room, you will remain there for the rest of the day with only bread and water for you to eat’ said a very icy voiced Mother

With out even bother to check as to whether Hermione had complied Bellatrix turned around to see how Ginny was.

Hermione stomped up the stairs, getting increasingly angry at the treatment she had received. How dare her Mother treat her like that! To cast an unforgiveable on her like that, to, to… well if she was going to be treated like that well then, she was going to repay in kind.

A fuming Hermione turned back around and descended the stairs.

She burst into the drawing room where Bellatrix seemed to be in the middle of an argument, Ginny resting on a couch staring open mouthed at the two sisters slinging insults at one another. 

Hermione thought she could get easily the upper hand on Bellatrix whilst she was distracted with Cissy, so she threw a Jelly leg hex at her mother.

It confirmed to Hermione that Bellatrix had eyes in the back of her head as she whipped round and easily deflected Hermione’s spell, Hermione was not termed bright for nothing despite her last catastrophe, she already had another jinx heading towards Bellatrix, in fact she was firing them off pretty quickly, or so she thought, but Bella, just easily swatted them away, Hermione kept the barrage up for a good five minutes, but slowly began to flag, she looked at Bella’s face to see if she was making any impact especially as there where no spells coming her way for her to counter. 

What she saw made her angry and redouble her efforts.

Bellatrix was clearly trying not to laugh. 

Hermione lasted a few more spells, but ran out of steam very quickly as she was already tired from the mornings exertions. Her shields went down, nothing happened but a squeal, a squeal of laughter coming from Cissy, tears were streaming down her face. Bellatrix was doubled over in laughter as well and to make things worse Ginny was also smiling.

Hermione spun round to race out the door, but the door shut on her.

‘Ah! ah! ah! not so fast Miss Mud’ said a very amused Bellatrix

‘Oh, Bella are you sure you did not give birth to Hermione she was just then so like you at the same age’ said Cissy wiping her face of tears with her handkerchief  
‘Not that I remember but it is possible.’

By now Hermione’s anger had dissipated and she was left bewildered, one-minute Mother was mad as blazes with her the next she was laughing she was…

‘Please raise your shield Hermione, you are giving myself and your aunt a headache with your loud thought processes’ said Bellatrix drily

Hermione had the grace to be sheepish with that, now was not the time to forget to keep her shields in place.

‘That’s better thank you Hermione’ said Narcissa.

‘Okay we have had our fun!’ said Bella, ‘Narcissa you and Miss Weasley have breakfast I need to go to the local magical creatures containment office in town to explain about the Korrigan and I think by Miss Mud’s reactions she had better come with me’

With that Bella strode out of the door leaving a bewilderd Hermione behind her. A Hermione who was having difficulty keeping up with the sea changes of her mother’s moods. They were even more extreme than usual and that was saying something.

‘Go on Hermione’ said Aunt Cissy ‘She will only get pissed again if you keep her waiting’

Hermione nodded and decided to just go with it again, for now, but she wanted an apology from Mother for launching that terrible unforgiveable curse on her.  
Hermione ran to catch up with Bellatrix, for a not particularly tall woman, mother could certainly walk fast. 

‘Where are we going and how we are we getting there?’ asked Hermione

‘We are walking as it is not far, the ranger station for Magical creatures is actually in the Muggles Tourist information office so we might as well walk as it is not far and on the way, I think we ought to have a discussion as to why we are both angry with each other’

Hermione was stunned to say the least, firstly Mother walking a strange thing in the first instance, secondly, she knew what a tourist Information office was and thirdly she was going to talk to her properly wonders will never cease.

‘Am I going to have to get the quill out again, your shields are down, and you are very loud’ muttered Bellatrix.

‘I am sorry Bellatrix, but I am so angry you used an unforgivable curse on me, I thought you were there to protect me, maybe all what my schoolmates are saying are true you are just using me to stay out of prison’ retorted Hermione deciding to say aloud what had been on her mind so that Mother could not deflect constantly with the lack of mind shields.

If Bella was startled by Hermione using her given name rather than Mother, she did not show it or miss a step she merely raised an eyebrow and inquired

‘and pray Miss Mud how did you reach that conclusion?’

Mother slightly threw Hermione by not trying to defend herself.

‘Would any real Mother use such a foul thing on her child, let alone punish her after well she had just been in danger’ said Hermione in reply

‘Continue’ said Mother

‘What do you mean continue’ replied Hermine hotly ‘There is nothing more to say’

‘Let’s unpick your logic a little bit shall we, leaving aside how I punished you, why do you think I felt the need.’ Enquired a very calm Bellatrix

Hermione pondered this and also wondered what Mother was up to, but she was a fair-minded person and though she felt Mother was yet again about to wriggle out of something and put Hermione in the wrong instead did consider the why of it all.

‘Because I had technically disobeyed an order from it and these were the consequences’ muttered Hermione.

‘Do you genuinely believe that you had done wrong?’ smiled Mother annoyingly

‘No not really, I had Ginny with me and I had no instructions preventing me for going after that Korrigan’

‘So why do you really think that I was angry with you?’

‘Um because I broke the spirit of the law rather than the actual law’

‘Really have you ever known me get that angry over the countless times you have bent the rules?’

‘No’

‘So, when have I got that angry Hermione Jean, Hmm? Think! You are meant to be intelligent think!’

Hermione did think, she realised with Mother using her given name this was serious and important and not just Mother trying to wriggle out of this. Then Hermione eyes opened wide when she thought back to all those occasions when mother had been truly, truly angry with her not just cross because she had broken a rule there were only a few times and they were when…

‘It was because you were frightened’

‘and why was I frightened Hermione why?’

‘Because you thought something had happened to me’

‘But you’re my property right so I would get angry about losing my property hmm?’

‘No, it was because you cared about me’

‘So?’

‘I am sorry mother for frightening you’

‘Thank you, Miss Mud, and I am sorry for using the Cruciatas, I now it was only a mild one with no Malice, it is my go to spell and I was upset.’

Hermione startled Bellatrix by giving her a hug.

‘Okay, Miss Mud, now we are talking properly with each other again, I need you to listen and truly listen, which I think you will.’


	21. Chapter 21

Bellatrix refused to admit that she had been genuinely concerned about Hermione, she instead congratulated herself that she had duped Hermione into thinking why she had been angry, all the while thinking of ways to ensure Hermione’s safety for the future especially after the rise of the dark Lord. She still did not see she was at odds with herself and cared for Hermione for Hermione’s sake. She loved the child. She just refused to acknowledge that to herself. 

Instead, as was Bellatrix’s want she moved on with the agenda.

‘Okay as to why we kept the Korrigan a secret you can go and talk to your Aunt Cissy about that. It was she who, decided on that course of action. What I want to address with you is your treatment of the Korrigan. You are never too young or old to learn these things. I let you off to a certain extent because of your initial muggle upbringing and miss Weasley should have known better, but I guess if you are poor education can be a bit hit and miss.’

From anyone else that would have sounded quite insulting but from Mother it sounded well quite sympathetic.

‘So’ continued Bellatrix ‘my softly, softly, approach coupled with the teaching at Hogwarts, which is clearly lacking in this area and don’t give me that look, yours’ and Giniver’s ignorance over this is testament to that. I am going it out in simple terms so that will no longer be any excuse, first house elves now this! Let’s use a muggle example.’

Hermione was always surprised how much Bellatrix knew about the Muggle world.

‘…You should know that magical creatures like ordinary creatures have their place in the world, so as the crocodile or snake or shark is reviled they are still important to the balance of nature and why should they be hunted to near extinction for only following its nature? Hmm and yet because they are nicer looking, Polar bears, Tigers and Dolphins are instantly protected. The same as I said is for the Magical creatures including semi sentient creatures such as the Korrigan; this is why departments such as the French equivalent or mine exist to help protect these creatures. The Korrigan when it first hunted you was only following its nature. The second time it was a mother protecting her young. The Korrigan are actually an engendered species and now my colleague is going to have to do a massive amount of work making that Korrigan feel safe so it will not attack as it did you. Okay let’s go and face the music…’

Hermione had never thought about magical creatures or indeed any creature in that way. Mother was right though Hagrid was wonderful and obviously cared, his teaching though was a bit idiosyncratic to say the least.

Hermione came out of the rangers office ears burning at the telling off she had just undergone, she was glad Mother had been there and had taken most of the blame, but bottom line Hermione knew she had been at fault.

‘Okay’ said Mother as the approached Ty Lestrange, ‘I have to get back to work. Please do not set your locator charm off again. I will see you in a few weeks when Hogwarts holidays officially begin.’

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione sighed; she knew she needed to talk to Aunt Cissy. She should apologise properly about her behaviour but also assuage her curiosity  
She approached Aunt Cissy a few days after the incident with the Korrigan, on the way to bed. Ginny had already gone up exhausted from a day on the beach on the Crozon Peninsular. Hermione thought the Beaches to be prettier than those in the South of France, but then the South of France had the better weather. Brittany like the UK was Beautiful when sunny, nothing could surpass it in Hermione’s eyes, but as most of the time it rained, the beauty was hidden.

‘Aunt Cissy may I talk to you about something.’

‘Is it important Hermione? You have had a tiring day and I don’t want you relapsing!’

‘Yes! I mean No, well I Yes in as much as I won’t be able to go to sleep because my brain will be going around at 100 miles per Hour.’

Narcissa smiled, she had got to know the Muggle child really well over the last few years and knew what Hermione was talking about.

‘Okay Hermione, shall we go into the library to talk?’

Hermione looked relieved.

‘So, I hope you don’t get mad or involve Mother. I, well you see I um , the incident with the Korrigan I got Plaudren to tell me why I was no longer allowed to wander outside the grounds on my own and since then I have been doing research including learning some Breton so I could understand the history and lore better in the library, though I have also found some really cool spells, there is this one that oops sorry going off at a tangent .anyway I found out all about the Korrigan and the hatred for the Lestrange family. What I cannot work out as to why, if at all, they are targeting me as I am Lestrange in Name only? They don’t if my translating is correct have the intelligence to know about legalities and go on scent and blood scent alone.’

‘Very through research Hermione. Bella thought you would do a good job.’

‘So this was an education test and I would not have been in danger at all?’

‘Oh, the danger was very real. Your were minutes away from being killed the first time if Bella had not had warning from your tracker you were in mortal danger. No Bella wanted you to take the danger seriously and I felt the best way was to create it as a puzzle rather than just giving you the reasons why.’

‘Oh’ was all Hermione could manage.

‘In answer to your question, we also were puzzled by this. Based on my own research, I too had to learn Bretton from scratch. It was extra difficult from me as you had taken all the best books to learn the language’

Hermione looked sheepish at this.

‘Anyway’ continued Narcissa ‘We think you having Celtic blood, though only muddy in variety coupled with the magical brand of the LeStrange on you confused the Korrigan into thinking you were blood LeStrange. They could not believe their luck that you did not poses the usual repelling abilities the family was known for. With Bella, who through marriage is clearly classed as a Lestrange, swooping in to protect her child cemented their thinking on this so you potentially continued to be in danger! That is until you learn the correct spells. As all the Family who knew these spells are dead, we have to find them without any help. We knew you would at least start learning the language, so that even if you did not find the right spell this time, you maybe would in the future. What we can be certain of that it was not one of our enemies manipulating those creatures to target you ’

Hermione thought she understood the reasoning but she was also having a mini melt down, all these magical creatures seemed out to get her. Was it because of her Muggle blood? She so had not done her research properly and she had put Ginny in danger again unnecessarily and hunted the Korrigan who had in essence initially only reacted because they had learnt to fear all Lestrange and well if…

‘Yes if you had come to me in the first place. And that is for letting your shields down and enabling me to read your mind.’ 

Narcissa had just clipped Hermione around the ear. Hermione rubbed her ear ruefully. She had done it again whenever she got excited her mind shield went down. Narcissa had let something slip too That the Black had the type of enemies who would use Hermione against Bellatrix . Hermione now understood the point of bringing her to this secret house to convalesce.

Soon it was time to return Ginny back to the Burrow, though at the time Narcissa tampered a little with Ginny’s memories so she thought they had been staying somewhere else.

Then wonder of wonders, Narcissa Port keyed them from the Burrow to Malfoy Manor. She had never been there before. She knew it was to with Uncle Lucius prejudices, that she was a Mudblood. She was overjoyed to see Draco there. That must mean Hogwarts had broken up for the summer.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finally, Bellatrix had permissions for the Floo network to be linked directly between Black Manor and Castle Black, again. It had been disabled when she had been sent to prison. With the connection, back up and running meant Bellatrix could now commute. She could go to work and stay at her favourite residence she also thought, not that she really cared about Miss Mud, it would be better for Hermione’s health to spend the summer in the Scottish Highlands than London suburbs and pollution that even pervaded the wizarding world.

‘Okay Miss Mud same as other holidays the first part is learning new skills as well as keeping up with what you have already learnt I have decided you need to up your duelling skills especially as you feel the need to try and duel one of the world’s best and I have to confess most lethal duellists alive’  
Hermione’s eyes widened at that she had certainly been channelling too much Gryffindor recently, the act first think afterwards one. If Bellatrix had not found her attack funny Hermione realised she would have been toast!

‘I will practice with you the physical element, but a secret to a good duellist is to have a stock of spells and curses that are quick to say but effective, such fall is quicker to say than Jelly legs! I have commissioned some special duelling wands that has the experience of a duel without the side effects of an actual duel’

The summer progressed as ever Hermione was too busy to feel lonely. What with Broom practice, Occlumency practice now duelling which she adored and learnt so much from Mother. She also decided to when she had her own time to study and explore in the field magical creatures but starting small, she discovered that it also helped with Herbology. It was also glorious weather and roaming the Scottish countryside was the best. Even better Tonks was on off work, she had a mishap or something with a creature in a way only clumsy Tonks could do, and was convalescing so she was able to help with the tracking and observation and well Hermione was in seventh heaven because it was well Tonks! Hermione had developed an almighty crush on her  
All in all, it was turning out to be the perfect summer.

Even better she had had a sudden growth spurt and was as tall as Tonks and Mother now it felt wonderful. She had hated being the shortest of her year, hopefully when she got back she would have caught up.

One Saturday when it was Just Hermione and Bellatrix, Hermione realised who had been missing that summer. No Rolanda Hooch. What had happened? She was not sure how to phrase the question without Mother going up in smoke. 

Hermione was eyeing her Mother, pondering how to broach the topic. Well it was the top of her really, as Bellatrix had her nose buried in the daily Prophet.

Bellatrix then suddenly gave out an expletive! She slammed the paper down, eyes ablaze and stormed out of the breakfast room!

What was that about wondered Hermione? She picked up the Newspaper – and read the lead article.

‘Sirius Black, Cousin to the infamous Bellatrix Black Lestrange last night escaped Azkaban a feat very few have ever managed before. Even not the ministry is unsure how the notorious murder Black managed to escape. Questions are being asked, did Lady Black – Lestrange have anything to do with the release of her cousin, is she really a reformed Death eater she is purported to be. There is talk that Sirius Black might go after the Boy that lived to finish his dark lords work. This journalist though has many questions she intends to find out from the Black-Lestrange.’ Rita Skeeter.

Hermione found Mother pacing in the formal gardens, talking to herself. 

‘Why did that stupid mutt decide now to get his shit together, arrgh I will kill him I really will, and of course that bitch Rita ‘Pisstaker’ rub my nose in it! Not enough that she has taken Rolly away from me now she wants to try and destroy the life I fought so hard for, well she will learn the hard way about what it really means to mess with me ‘

‘Um, Mother I see you are upset is there anything I can do?’

Bellatrix came to an abrupt halt realising she had revealed way too much to Hermione.

Bellatrix dismissed it all as her overreacting getting lumbered with the blame of her waste of space of a cousin.

Hermione was getting old enough not to take things at face value, but she had also learnt how far she could push Mother. She decided to leave it at that.

The following Saturday, however mother decided Hermione need to learn a spell. She had been horrified that the Dementors were going to be used to protect the Potter boy and Bellatrix naturally felt sick at the thought of them. She was determined that Hermione if she was shoved under the bus again by Dumbledore in the pursuit of protecting that Potter boy then Hermione would have the skill set to deal with the Dementors. Therefore, she taught her the Explemanorus spell. Hermione was captivated by the fact that Bellatrix’s was a cat, it so suited her. Hers was an Otter.

Bellatrix was astounded at how easily Hermione picked up the spell and the strength of it, she wondered again at how was it possible for a mud blood to be so talented.

All in all Hermione felt it was definitely a halcyon summer.

Then without warning, the bottom of Hermione’s happiness fell out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another familar face joins the story and we say goodbye to one?

The day had started so beautifully. Hermione was up to date on all her study and practice, it was a beautiful day so she was sitting out in the garden reading for fun drinking freshly made lemonade, it was wonderful.

Mother was suddenly next to her looking concerned. Hermione wondered what Mother was doing home at this time of day.

Hermione, you need to come with me it is your Grandmother!

Bellatrix held out her hand so they could apparate, Hermione numbly took Mothers hand. They arrived in the hall of Grandmothers’ house.

Before Hermione could rush upstairs, to her Grandmothers’ bedroom, Bellatrix firmly guided Hermione into the lounge where granny ways, lying on the sofa looking very ill indeed.

‘Hermione’ granny greeted weakly ‘you were able to get here, come and hold my hand.’ Hermione complied not noticing the Doctor or the Nurse or anyone else in the room. Her eyes were only for Granny. 

Granny just smiled then closed her eyes and sighed. It took Hermione a few minutes to realise that Granny had died. She was oblivious to Mother preventing the Doctor from trying to move Hermione out the way. Hermione simply stood there, holding her Granny’s hand for what felt like hours. She eventually became aware again of the rest of the world. Mother was behind her. It felt the most natural thing in the world to turn and bury herself in Bellatrix’s waiting arms. She cried for what felt like years.  
The next two week’s including the funeral was blur. Hermione felt like she would never stop crying. 

At the Funeral she was undone by kindness and love, for not only was Mother there, but Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Tonks as well as Aunt Cissy, Draco and Uncle Lucius! She felt overwhelmed by the support given.

Then the next stage of grief began to start kicking in, that of anger the slightest thing would set her off. Invariably she had Flipsy in tears and how she did not get cursed into oblivion by Mother! It was an awful, awful, time and she decided when sent a request to choose her subject choices for the year she wanted to do them all! Hermione did not tell Mother that when an owl came back in querying this, she had sent an eloquent note back demanding what she had requested.In a fit of rebellion did not let Mother see the letter before it went to Hogwarts.

She went from Angry to numb and not caring whether she got into trouble. She felt all alone. Alone in the middle of the crowd.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bellatrix was concerned, but being Bella she was unable to really be there for Hermione. She was aware of Hermione’s defiance over the post because Professor Mcgonagal sent her a not querying whether Bellatrix was okay with it. Bella thought she would see how it played out. There was no use in confronting Hermione at the moment. Bellatrix remembered how she had been when she had lost her Mother. It was also not that long ago since Hermione had lost both her parents as well. It was therefore not surprising that Hermione was a mess. Bella therefore gave Hermione some slack and asked Mcgonagal to see what she could do, as regards the timetable. Hogwarts was however not to worry, the house Black would not be suing Hogwarts as Hermione had implied, it was just grief.

An idea came to Bella one evening when she went to Diagon alley to pick a few things before returning home. She saw something that potentially would help Hermione no end. That was, if of course Hermione was accepted! They were pretty particular, as to who they accepted. Bella went into the shop to discuss strategy with the shop keeper and to make sure it was okay with her. 

The following day Bellatrix brought Hermione into London to get her school supplies, with much grumbling from Hermione, who just wanted to sit and read and muttered constantly ‘really did she have to!’

Bellatrix was working overtime on keeping her temper, and simply said ‘yes’ but did not threaten the strap though she thought it.

The morning was spent doing the school shop with Bellatrix wanting to throttle Hermione more times, than she would admit but also surprised at herself that she was able to keep her temper. Something she had never been able to do before, but for Hermione she could?

Bellatrix saved the Pet Emporium last, muttering something about a present for Andy, maybe a personal owl. 

Normally Hermione might have caught the feeble excuse, but she was still too much in her own head.

They entered the shop ostensible to go to the owl section but Bella steered them past a part of the shop where a huge lion looking moggy that was clearly part Kneazle was lounging on a shelf. As Hermione went past, it suddenly got up and leapt at a startled Hermione, who for once had amazing reflexes and caught him in her arms. The part Kneazle part Moggy began to pure and rub his head under Hermione’s chin.

‘Yes! Thought Bella ‘it could not be a more perfect fit.’

The shopkeeper came rushing up; smiling she was rather relieved to see the back of him.

‘Ah ladies! I see Crookshanks has taken a liken to the young Lady would you consider purchasing him?’

The shopkeeper was a terrible actor but Hermione did not notice. She was too busy gazing into Crookshanks eyes, clearly smitten.

‘I think that’s a yes’ said Bellatrix, drily and went with the Shop keeper to Pay for Crookshanks and the various accoutrements needed for the cat. Food, brushes, toys, basket etc. which had already been packed in anticipation. Bellatrix returned with the basket to where a smitten Hermione was standing, relieved to finally see a smile on her face.

Crookshanks got into the basket without complaint, which was testament he was no ordinary Moggy. They set off back to the Floo network.  
Hermione then become concerned about the fact they had not got anything for Aunt Andy. 

‘Oh I decided it was a bad idea after all, I suddenly remembered thankfully that Andromeda has always been bad with animals forgetting to feed or clean up after them. I expect you to look after Crookshanks properly, not leave it to the elves, particularly as you will not have Flipsy to look after him at Hogwarts. Oh and consider him your Birthday present said Bellatrix offhandlily when they returned to Castle Black to find the salon, laid out for tea with Birthday cake, and the Aunts plus Tonks and Draco. All holding beautifully wrapped presents.

Hermione’s eyes opened wide, she in her grief had forgotten her own birthday.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short was going to wait to post a longer one but got a bit of a block so thought get this up whilst unravelling the block

Hermione boarded the train for Hogwarts for once glad Mother was not the …well motherly type! She was not in the mood. She could not stop being angry at everything. Intellectually Hermione knew it was the grief talking she had a double whammy as she realised she was now mourning her childhood as well, since all ties of her life before being adopted by Bellatrix were well and truly severed. She wanted to be alone on the train. Well not totally alone as she looked lovingly into Crookshanks basket. She knew it would not be possible, she did manage to avoid Ginny who would be a mixture of condolences and exuberance after her family holiday, a first in years.

She spotted Harry and Ron in a carriage with a stranger, a man fast asleep in a corner. She decided this would be the nearest she would get to an empty carriage. Last school year she had drifted away from the boys, though missing the last term due to Basilisks sort of helped. Anyway, she felt pretty sure the boys would ignore her. Which they did in the main, until she got Crookshanks out to stretch his legs. Unfortunately, Hermione had not noticed that Ron had his pet rat Scabbers out as well, and well after a rescue of his pet rat and he swearing at her, she decided enough was enough and packing up Crookshanks, made her way out of the compartment trying not to cry. Yes it was her fault that she had not checked that bloody Scabbers was out, but all ended well he did not have to go on and on about it. Harry did not even bother to try and shut him up. Hermione wandered the train corridor eventually finding herself in the luggage van which was blissfully peaceful except for a very pretty Ravenclaw girl, who Hermione had seen around, she was in same year as Ginny. What had Ginny said her name was, Loony no that was not right ah Luna, Luna Lovegood. Hermione politely asked if it was okay to join her back here.

Luna merely nodded and smiled sweetly at her. Luna muttered something about creatures Hermione had never heard of. Hermione was about to ask Luna as to what they were because, Hermione was being Hermione, when the train screeched to a halt and it became incredibly cold. Hermione held tightly on to Crookshanks basket and drew her wand to be ready just as Bella had taught her. Luna managed to look perturbed and serene at the same time – how did she do that?

The coldness crept into every corner of the carriage. At the door appeared the creepiest creature Hermione had ever seen. It had to be a Dementor. It hovered in front of Hermione for a few minutes as though puzzled by her. Hermione wondered whether it was because she was Bellatrix’s property. She got ready to cast the spell, as she had been taught but the Dementor decided she was okay and left. It was only then that Hermione realised she had been holding her breath.

She leaned back against some trunks, checked on Crookshanks and the looked across towards Luna.

‘Well’ said the girl with a soft Irish lilt to her voice. ‘That drove away the Nargles and the Prefrypunts’

Hermione was not sure Luna was talking any sense or she was just as whacky as Ginny made out though that said Ginny genuinely liked her, just embarrassed about her on Luna’s behalf who did not seem to care. 

As the journey, continued Hermione discovered the reason Luna was in Ravensclaw. She was totally on the button, supper bright and intuitive – The difference between Hermione, who realised she was rather analytical in her approach to problem solving whereas Luna looked at things from a completely different angle.

What Hermione found was that Luna in such a short space of time seemed to smooth Hermione’s anger down. Major plus Crookshanks liked her as well.

They got off the train together, one of the last ones as Luna had lost half her stuff blaming the Nargles again.

As they approached the carriage, Hermione did what she had done last year much to the consternation of her fellow carriage sharers which was to go and say hello to the Thestral pulling the carriage. 

‘I like to do that too, it is only polite after all’ shared Luna

‘You’ve seen a death too?’ enquired Hermione

Luna nodded

‘My Mother’ shared Luna

‘Me too my Mother, Father and recently my Gran’. Shared Hermione.

Hermione was amazed she did not cry telling Luna this, mainly because Luna was kind about it but not mushy. A bit like Mother had been really! Maybe, all pure bloods, were like that about loss?

When they arrived at Hogwarts they went their separate ways, but arranged to meet regularly in the library. Well, organised Hermione did, she had already spent enough time with Luna, to realise she marched to a different tune and Hermione must not get disappointed if Luna failed to turn up because she had forgotten.

Hermione did not have long to muse on this unlikely friendship that had suddenly formed in her life as Professor McGonagall intercepted her on the way to the common room to talk about her choice of electives for the year, which was basically everything. Hermione wondered how they would get round that if at all. It was possible they would call her bluff and she knew that Mother would absolutely not support her over this.

It transpired that Professor McGonagall had a solution. One that totally captivated Hermione. It was a time turner. A small one and as if reading her mind, advised the furthest it could go back was 24 hours and critical that she did not meet herself as could rupture her timeline – that said with careful use it was very easy to use. McGonagall though did stress that she was against this as she felt that Hermione was taking too much on and even a student with her capabilities may struggle with the workload this entailed. Professor Dumbledore though was very keen for her to try. McGonagall however wanted Hermione to promise if she found things too much she was to let her know and discuss dropping subjects. 

Hermione promised half-heartedly. Really excited at the prospect of double the work and using a really ‘Cool’ magical object.

It was fun at first! 

However, School was the the same even when you did the day over twice. It did not help that Draco was being more of a prat than usual. He so deserved to be nipped by that Hippogriff. When she heard, he had gone snivelling to Uncle Lucius she was disgusted with him. She told him as much. 

Hermione seemed not to have patience with anyone except Luna and sometimes Ginny and of course her beloved Crookshanks.

Hermione was not sure whether it was still her grief talking or whether she was experiencing ill effect she had not be told about when using the time turner. She felt at times as though her head would split in two and the disorientation at times was terrible. It was very difficult to concentrate on what time line she was currently in. With heavy heart she began to wonder whether she had taken too much on


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was getting splitting headaches and blurred vision, but she refused to concede that the time turner was having an adverse effect on her. 

The side effects she assumed were making her very irritable, or so she thought. What other reason could be the desire to punch Ron when had a go at her again. He was convinced that Crookshanks was deliberately targeting his rat ‘Scabbers’. If it was not the desire to punch Ron, it was Draco! Grrrr, why did Draco have to pretend to be a prat at school? Rather than give into her urges Hermione hung out a lot with Luna who seemed to calm her. Ginny started to join them as well, which was nice. Hermione though really enjoying the dynamic, was a bit embarrassed that she seemed to only make real friends with those in the year below her. She articulated this in an owl to her beloved Tonks, who basically replied, “a friend is a friend you click with who you click with”. Hermione knew she was right and normally she would not care it was just everything was still feeling too much!

The problem with having friends in the year below was that she had no one close to go to Hogsmeade, now she was in the year that she could start going. Ron had no one to go with either as Harry had not had permission so Ron apologised to Hermione over Scabbers and was actually, quite pleasant company. It was even more fun when Harry had snuck out using his invisibility cloak and showed them a really useful map that Ron’s twin brothers had given him. 

Hermione was relieved that Harry had settled again after a traumatic start to term. What with misuse of magic, night buses and seemingly, Bellatrix’s cousin after Harry for some reason, It was amazing Harry had not gone completely ‘loco’! Adding mystery to Harry’s story was the clandestine meetings between professor McGonagall and the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. Hermione did love a good mystery though this time she knew to leave it alone as she already had so much on her plate!

Eventually Hermione had a mini meltdown in divination. Mainly due to that silly woman spouting made up nonsense and was quite rude to Hermione. Hermione lost it yelled at the teacher and threw a crystal ball out of the classroom, following it briskly. Hermione had to go to McGonagall to confess and to drop the class. Though there was no way she would admit that she was finding the mini time travel and the ensuing work too much.

A week later Hermione had an owl from Mother telling Hermione that she would be in Hogsmeade the coming Saturday and Hermione needed to be at the ‘Chocoholic witch café’ by 11 and she was NOT to bring friends!’

Hermione sighed it would be wishful thinking that is sheer happenstance that Mother decided to visit just after she had ditched Divination. No more likely McGonagall must have ratted her out to Mother. 

The Saturday arrived and though Hermione was early, untypically Bellatrix was waiting. She had already ordered a hot chocolate for Hermione which made Hermione cross as she might have wanted something different. Okay so it was what she would had chosen that was not the point she could have been asked she could have…

‘Ow!’ exclaimed Hermione, Mother had just interrupted her thoughts by rapping Hermione’s Knuckles hard with a teaspoon.

‘Shields Miss Mud, Shields’

Hermione sighed she had forgotten, she had been in such a funk recently plus not knowing whether she was coming or going she had been lax, very lax indeed practicing occlumency.

Mother was talking to her and Hermione had zoned out and had missed the question. She knew better than to try and wing it and decided, the best course of action was the truth and admit to having missed the question.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this. 

‘Clearly and you have answered my question, which was how you are? Not good! Professor McGonagall told me you had given up Divination as one of your electives. My next question would be why the heck did you take such a silly course in the first place? You have an excellent brain you don’t need to pad out your learning with silly made up subjects!’

‘Um, I thought it would be fun trying something different ‘replied Hermione in what she hoped was a convincing manner and that her shields were firmly back in place.

‘Hmm’ said Bellatrix in a form of reply. She suddenly reached out and grabbed Hermione by the chin, and looked deeply into Hermione’s’ eyes and then turning Hermione’s head from side to side.

Bellatrix then released Hermione suddenly and then sat back contemplating Hermione further. It looked like Bellatrix was going to say something but then thought better of it.

Hermione considered filling in the silence that ensued, but then her anger flared up and thought “damned if she would make conversation! Bellatrix was the one that wanted to visit she could be the one to make conversation.”

In way of reply, Bellatrix waved over the waitress and asked for two of the same indicating there two empty hot chocolate mugs.

Hermione was surprised that she had drunk her chocolate she could not remember drinking the first. She then became angry again. She had not been asked did she want another or what she wanted. Bellatrix had just assumed. She said as much to Bellatrix.

Mother merely looked at her and raised an eyebrow. That was the warning. Hermione was not too far gone in her anger not to heed the warning and immediately backed down and apologised.

Mother did not make any further comment but quietly regarded her.

Bellatrix then suddenly starting making some conversation.

‘So according to Tonks you have made a new friend, Luna Lovegood I believe? That is nice. I knew her mother. She had an interesting way of looking at the world but I always enjoyed her company. She was one of the few people who simply liked someone’s company for merely that rather than what they could get out of it. I believe her daughter is the same.’

‘She is! She is super nice and very calm, very unworldly in her world view’ said Hermione slowly unbristling. ‘She helped immensely to calm me down after the fright we had on the train coming to Hogwarts when those horrible Dementors boarded the train, but I don’t need to tell you what they are like…’ Hermione tailed away when she realised Mother was looking at her oddly.

‘Why did you not tell me about this in your I got to school safely letter, which was very terse this year incidentally’ enquired Bellatrix

‘Because… well because you had…um known what a Dementor was like and I did not want to worry you and well…’ Hermione uncomfortably replied she hated showing her mushy side to Mother, she did not want to appear less to her by showing how soft she was.

Bellatrix sighed ‘ Hermione how many times do I need to say it is my job to care and make sure you are safe and if you are worried or upset I need to know – okay and by the by I will let the shield slip go this time but soft is good and nothing to be ashamed of.’

‘Damn’ thought Hermione ‘let my shields slip again so need to practice more.’

‘Right so I need some promises from you Miss Mud’

Hermione sighed yet more being taken from her.

‘Hmmn, now I have let a few things slide in deference to the fact that things have been well shit for your recently, but now is the time to girl up and be a Black! So, I need you to promise the following. You will write me long letters telling me about your week, each week, leave nothing out no matter what, no matter how inconsequential. Make them as boring as you want in revenge for doing this okay? But you still have to do them!’

Hermione nodded she could do that sort of.

‘The second is you are steer clear if possible of my cousin, Sirius Black. He is trouble. Do not believe what you are told about him, but you do need to avoid being embroiled in whatever is afoot. Okay?’

Hermione agreed, sort of…

‘Right I have things to do and people to see whilst I am in Hogsmeade’ 

With that, Bellatrix picked up her things, waited for Hermione to do the same, and walked her out. Hermione felt a bit self-conscious being seen by her school friends in Hogsmeade with Bellatrix. Some did stop and stare. Hermione could not decide whether it was because Bellatrix was well Bellatrix, notorious Deatheater or because she was her Mother.

Whatever the reason Hermione was embarrassed. She then wondered whether Bellatrix was also embarrassed to being seen with her or she was up to something. She thought it was the latter, as she seemed anxious to get rid of Hermione. Hermione wondered what it was. They kissed each other on the cheek to say goodbye with Hermione wondering all over again why she was suddenly self-conscious doing that.

As she straightened up, as she was now definitely taller than Bellatrix, she noticed something had caught Bellatrix’s attention over her shoulder. Bellatrix frowned at what she had seen. Hermione turned around to see what it was but could not see anything. 

She turned back to Bellatrix. ‘So I guess will see you at Christmas?’ 

Bellatrix looked perplexed at Hermione for a few minutes and the said cryptically

‘If all goes according to plan…Now I must get on lovely to see you and all that! Don’t forget what I said about Sirius’

Hermione had clearly been dismissed. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside her, but she knew better than to argue in public with Mother, as she, Hermione, would be one to end up humiliated. She stomped off to Hogwarts with barely a glance back, all the while mulling over what Bellatrix could be possibly up to? By the time, Hermione reached the school she decided she just had to know. She decided to go back down to Hogsmeade to see if she could spot Bellatrix. Luck was not on her side as she was buttonholed by professor Sprout who was most enthused by some theory she had discovered. Normally Hermione would have loved the conversation and would have been equally enthused about the theory that had the professor so animated. This time she just wanted to get away to find out what Bellatrix was up to. By the time she could politely get away it was too late to track her Mother – Hermione almost screamed aloud with frustration. Hermione then had an idea. She hurried down to Hogsmeade and positioned herself down an alleyway opposite the ‘Chocoholic witch café’. She then took out her time turner from under her shirt and twisted the required amount.

Damn she was a few minutes too early as she spotted herself coming out of the café with Mother. She realised Mother must have been distracted as she had not pulled Hermione up for arriving at a meeting in jeans and a hoody rather something suitable for the house of Black. Hermione had ducked out of sight and was mulling this over. She clearly mulled this too long because when she next ducked around the corner she came face to face with Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled at her, her famous sharky smile. Hermione thought ‘Shit!’ 

‘Hello again Miss Mud, it seems seconds since I said goodbye and watched you trudge up the hill back to school muttering to yourself.’ 

Hermione turned beetroot red. 

Bellatrix reached out again and grabbed Hermione’s face by her chin. Again, Bellatrix roughly turned her face from side to side, examining her eyes. Bellatrix then said to no one in particular. 

‘Does not look like it has gone too far and could be reversible hopefully’

‘What has not gone too far?’ enquired a perplexed Hermione – Boy was her headache banging

Instead of answering Hermione, Bellatrix grasped her by the arm and dragged her down the street, Hermione felt it was in her interest not to resist. The embarrassment would be too much especially as many of her cohort were still out and about in the village including Ron Weasley.

Hermione let herself be swiftly led down a side street, that she had as yet had chance to explore. Though Hogsmeade was not big it had plenty to see and do in regards, shops, cafes, pubs and other businesses.

Hermione suddenly found her self in a small dark shop filled with potions, A potion maker and as it turned out an apothecary as well.

‘I would like some “tempus fugit contra maledicta” for my daughter said Bellatrix haughtily, ‘to be taken now.’

‘Certainly, lady Black’ said the apothecary deferentially it will take me a few moments as I do not have any readymade’

‘That fine as that is the case, you can you make a batch to go as well and I will arrange with Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts to administer with you a regular amount forthwith, the bill however is to be sent directly to me’

‘Of course, my lady’ The apothecary disappeared into the back of the shop to make up the potion.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought, ‘did Mother know about her time travel, as the potion sounded like time counter curse’

Bellatrix was observing Hermione. She could see the gears turning in Hermione’s head, for once she had her mental shields well and truly up. Not that it would take Bellatrix much to get through them. Not because Hermione was bad at it but rather the contrary Bellatrix was a very talented mind reader.

Bellatrix did not say anything, interested in what Hermione’s next move might be.

Hermione decided that if Bellatrix had guessed that she had a time turner and pretended otherwise, she was not letting on. Though if the potion stopped her time traveling she was not sure how to get out of it. This dose obviously not, but if Madam Pomfrey was involved she could easily get Professor McGonagall to countermand things to allow her to continue her timetable. That decided by Hermione she dutiful awaited her fate of the potion which would no doubt be disgusting.

Hermione was not right about the taste. It was beyond disgusting but worse there was an awful lot of it to drink. It did though seem to help with her headache and her slightly blurred vision.

Bellatrix paid the apothecary and led Hermione to a branch of Flourish and Blotts where she gave her instructions to wait until Bellatrix had completed her business. With a firm ‘There will be consequences if you disobey me’ Bellatrix left to do what ever business she had to do.

When she returned she gave Hermione the package containing more of the horrible potion giving instructions to go and see Madam Pomfrey as soon as she got back to school.

Hermione nodded with the intention of doing no such thing.

When Hermione got back to school, her mini rebellion was foiled as Madam Pomfrey was waiting for her. Clearly Bellatrix had sent an owl whilst in Hogsmeade with instruction to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took the potion off Hermione with instructions for Hermione to see her before breakfast each morning, no ifs or buts.  
Hermione could do nothing but comply. She went to the school library to see if she could find out anything about the medicine she was taking but came up blank as she had already done so in Flourish and Blotts.

She discovered however on Monday when school lessons again started that whatever she was taking did not stop her using the time turner but actually made it easier to use as she no longer had splitting headaches, dizziness or blurred vision. The potion though was still horrible to take and the taste tainted her breakfast. Madam Pomfrey however would not budge on the time it was to be taken.

It did make Hermione angry again, as she felt her life was being controlled in a certain way without being told why. She said as much in her dutiful letters back home. But got no response from Bellatrix. Most of the letters Hermione sent were about the feud between Ron’s rat Scabbers and Crookshanks. She wrote she understood Ron’s attachment to the Rat as he had been in the family for such a long time but Crookshanks was only following his nature.

Hermione wrote about Harry’s fall in Quidditch, his obsession with Sirius Black, though she hastily added she was just being a friend and listening not doing anything else honest. She let slip about the Marauders map, not that she thought Bellatrix would tell anyone in authority at Hogwarts, especially as she was no longer seeing Rolanda Hooch. She wrote about Harry’s adventure with a name of a dead person who appeared on the map and then disappeared. To this letter she actually got a reply with a short note saying, ‘Oh for heavens sake Miss Mud use your famous brain, it is obvious!’ 

Hermione was perplexed by this note? Hermione however was momentarily distracted by Draco’s antics.

Draco having complained to his father about the Hippogriff Buckbeak had escalated. Hagrid had got into trouble because of this. To make things worse Draco and stupid Uncle Lucius had got Buckbeak sentenced of death. The injustice of it all! Hermione had written to Aunt Cissy pleading with her to get Uncle Lucius to drop it. However, because it involved Draco, Aunt Cissy’s blind spot, there was no budging on the issue.

She did not care she had promised to keep out of things and injustice had to be righted somehow, or at least comforting Hagrid, which is how Hermione found herself punching Draco on the nose in the company of Harry and Ron on the way to see Hagrid and Buckbeak.


End file.
